A Date in Asterisk
by FEHedgehog
Summary: Kotori just got a new major update installed into their dating software on Fraxinus. Now she needs to find someone besides Shido to test this, so she ends up being sent to Asterisk to find someone to test the new software. Takes place after S2 in DAL anime(LN 7) and LN 10 but before LN 11 in Asterisk War LN
1. Prologue

"Alright team, that about wraps up maintenance on the new system." Kotori Itsuka was finishing up with her team on Fraxinus doing maintenance on the programming for a newly updated system to further help Shido Itsuka, her adoptive-brother with dating missions. She was told from Ratatoskr HQ that they developed a major new software update that was ordered to be installed.

"We should put it to the test, personally I wanted to get Shido to test it out but there hasn't been any signs of a spirit yet and I don't just want him to try to date just any random girl off the street." she spoke to herself."

"Miss, if I may, I would suggest maybe trying to find someone else who might need dating guidance, we can't wait until another spirit appears or else it could lead to major issues for us if a malfunction occurs and we can't leave Shido hanging with another spirit." Reina informed her

Kotori took her lollipop out of her mouth and thought for a moment. "Hm… get in touch with HQ and propose this idea to them and see if they'll agree to this and if they have any leads on someone suitable."

Reina nodded and left her station.

Back at home, Kotori thought that she should also maybe try scouting around the area for other candidates as well, but then again, she would like the person to have something juicy in store for her. Someone who could be as good as a guinea pig as her brother.

Her cellphone ranged and on the phone was someone from HQ. "Did you get my proposal?"

"Yes, we approve of it. As for reference, we would like for you to scout out for someone from a very secure area."

"And the name of this area?" She replied.

"It's a city known as Asterisk, it's build on an artificial island that's located in a crater lake in the northern Kanto region."

"Huh? Crater lake? Can a city even be built in one of those?"

"That is where we go into details. It's not located here… in this world, but a parallel world."

"HUH?! SAY WHAT!?" Kotori was standing up from the living room couch in total shock.

"You see, there's a top secret project that practically almost no one knows about. We have a way to cross world boundaries. Since Fraxinus is our most valued and top priority division as of now due to having to deal with a majority of the spirit appearances compared to the other divisions, we decided to let you in on it."

"Alright I'll buy for now, start explaining" Kotori sat back down.

"We were able to copy the scientifics of how a spatial quake would form, though in a more stable matter and with a pathway inside. We call them "spatial gates." However, due to only having the ability to produce them in large sizes, You'd have to enter it with a huge airship like Fraxinus"

Kotori smiled, "Well that'll not be a problem since we need the ship to test out the system. But do you know what exactly is this "Asterisk" city?"

"We did manage to get as much info on the city as possible, we'll send you the data, but first we need you to prepare Fraxinus, be ready in four days, then we'll send you coordinates to the exact location, there, we'll open a gateway for you to enter."

"Understood," Kotori hanged up and called out to her brother who was making dinner. "Hey Shido, get your things packed and make sure the others have their things ready to board Fraxinus. We're going to attempt to pull off an isekai in a couple days"

"Okay, I'll- wait what?" Shido asked dumbfounded. "Did you just say we're going to "pull of an isekai?"

"Yeah, we can't leave the spirits alone here and since we are going out of town essentially, we can't just head back if we need something. Well, Yoshido might be fine alone with her soap operas during that field trip but still, we have even more spirits to deal with here and we obviously can't just leave Tohka alone or else she'll go crazy, so we should just bring them all with us to be safe."

Shido was still blank while Kotori just stated all that so casually. "That still doesn't answer anything. When you mean by "isekai," are you referring to-"

"We're going to go to another world, just like in all those anime."

"How are you so casual about that!? That isn't something you could just do everyday! Is that even possible?"

"HQ just revealed that they have a project regarding world travel, we're the first ones to try it out."

"IS THIS EVEN SAFE!?"

"They'll give us more details, just get packing up because we don't know how long we'll be in there"

"What is this for anyway?"

"We're going to a city in a parallel world, we need to test our newly updated system but we need to find another subject who is as unique as you are to test this out. We can't really use you to test it right now since there isn't any spirits spotted right now."

"And you can't find one in this world?" Shido asked sarcastically.

"We can't just test this out on anyone, we need someone special, like you bro. Now stop asking and start packing"

Shido deadpanned, "Whenever weird stuff like this pops up, I know something bad will happen"

Couple days have passed and Shido, Kotori, and everyone aboard Fraxinus were ready to depart.

"Okay, all 5 crew members? Check. Analysis officer? Check. Vice pres-" Kotori turned to see Kannazuki Kyouhei on the floor squirming around and gigglin in his masochistic fantasies… again. She sighs in annoyance "Scratch that, the ship's #1 moron? Check. Shido is with the other spirits in the lounge and we now have the coordinates so we are good to go, let's take off!"

The coordinates that were sent has the airship flying not to far off the coast into the pacific. Kotori contacted HQ and told them that they were ready, so they were told to wait 15 to 20 minutes for them to open a gate. Kotori took advantage of this by getting everyone together on the main deck and explained what she saw in the data, even Shido, but minus the spirits though. She wanted them to think that they were just going to go on a fun trip but in a more unique way.

"Okay, so here's the city we're going to be heading to once we enter this alternate world." Kotori brought up a big picture of an artificial island with a city in the center, looking alot like an asterisk.

"This man-made city built on an island is known as Asterisk. It's called that because it actually looks like an asterisk. The island holds six academies that houses students known as genestellas."

"Genestellas?" Shido asked.

"Correct, genestellas are an upgraded race of humans with enhanced physical abilities because of influence from energy known as mana. Mana is basically the same principle as magic. Mana originated from an incident that occurred during this world's 20th century known as the Invertia. It was a destructive meteor shower with it's meteors striking all over the entire planet. This world was almost identical to our world in the 20th century prior. But after the incident, many cities were destroyed. Therefore, countries lost a lot of power and authority. Which gave rise to the Integrated Enterprise Foundation. The foundation is the government that runs the entire the world with it's six branches and maintain the planet's economy."

Everyone was in shock at the last bit. "Wait, that one government controls the world?" Shido asked.

"Basically, yes. They also use the island to run tournaments once a year known as festas. Genestellas from the six academies enter and fight one another to the very top. The winners of these festas are granted one wish of what they desire by the foundation."

"Any wish!?" Shido turned to his step-sister.

"Pretty much."

This was all too crazy for Shido to take in, "But why would they do that? People could abuse a free wish like that if they could get whatever they want."

Kotori shook her head, "That much, I don't know, heck I don't even know why the island was built to begin with. That island isn't the only place where genestellas reside, so why it's so special is beyond me."

Then she showed a couple pictures of futuristic-like weapons, mainly swords, guns, spears, and axes. "They fight with special weapons called lux. Weapons that can only be wielded by genestellas. However, being a genestella does not mean they can just pick up whatever lux they like.

She then brought up three symbols, one looking like a bird, a griffin, and a snake. "There are three kinds of festas which have different competing layouts. Phoenix, which is 2 on 2, Gryps, 5 on 5, and Lindwurm, 1 on 1. Every year, they rotate between the three, kinda like how the olympics work when they rotate between summer and winter every two years."

Shido scratched the back of his head, "Guess those festas are a huge thing"

"They are, they are known worldwide in their world, so they actually are like the olympics."

Shido was heads over heels about all this info. An artificial city, six schools, tournaments, a government maintaining not a country but an entire world.

There was a beeping noise coming from Kotori's spot, she looked at it and saw it was from HQ.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're ready, what we will do is open a hole and you will proceed to enter it, we have ways to contact you when you're in the other world if something comes up. We'll give you up to a week before we notify you to return back. We'll extend the time period if you contact us in advance with definitive reasoning."

"Thanks" Kotori then hung up. "Okay people, any minute now a big hole will appear in front of us and we fly the ship right into it, everyone ready?

"Yes ma'am" her crew replied back.

Then suddenly, the sky started distorting and formed a big purple hole right before the ship for it to fly into. Everyone started in awe.

"Alright, full speed ahead" Kotori yelled.

The Fraxinus started moving and flew into the big hole with no problem, but then after they were fully in with the outside consisting of purple flowing space, the ride started to get bumpy.

"Everyone hold tight!" Kotori was hanging onto her chair while everyone else was hanging onto their desks. Shido on the other hand was leaning his arms on the wall. "Oh god, I hope Tohka and the others are okay."

"WOOOOO! A vacation trip with an amusement park ride as well? Best day ever!" Tohka obviously was okay, a little too okay.

Yoshino on the other hand was gripping her hand on one edge of her chair for dear life while having Yoshinon in her other, shivering in fear.

Kaguya wasn't as freaked out as Yoshino but was still surprised, while Yuzuru was just sitting still in her chair calmly. "W-whoa, I thought earthquakes don't happen in the sky!"

"Affirmative, Kaguya, yet you are still dense enough to even doubt that." Yuzuru replied calmly.

"Then explain why it feels like one!?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot compute"

"And you're one to call me dense!"

Miku was actually enjoying, taking the rumbling in like it was some sort of massage. "Ahhhh… this is lovely. I haven't had one of these in a long time."

Back on the main deck, a light began to emit and everyone covered their eyes until it finally faded down and what appeared in front of them was a normal blue sky.

"We aren't in heaven are we?" Shido asked.

"Let's see…" Kotori looked at the camera displays on her computer. "Team, we aren't in Kansas anymore!"

Kotori whispered to Reine to disable the ship's filter to make the ship see through and everyone gasped. Right under them was the city that was named after the symbol it looks like, Asterisk.

"Thank you" Kotori just got off the phone with HQ once again. "Okay, I just got coordinates for where to transfer people off the ship. Shido, you go down there with the other girls and treat this like a fun trip for them alright? In the meantime, I'm going to stay up here a little longer to figure out where to look for our candidate."

"Okay," he replied.

"Shido wait!" He halted after Kotori's immediate call to him.

He turned around and saw Kotori glaring daggers at him with flames around her. "Whatever you do, if someone off the street asks you to marry them, DO. NOT. SAY. YES!"

Shido screeched at her sister's wrath, "I told you before, she just wanted to try out a dress and wanted to know what it feels like to get married. She didn't actually propose!"

"Good, now hurry to them, before Tohka starts crying out for you"

Shido left to fetch the girls mumbling, "Geeze, she's still pissed about that day."

Kotori looked at the info provided to her from HQ, so far she doesn't really have any leads on a certain person. Unfortunately there was no data on civilians besides the higher ups, mainly the student council presidents from the five academies.

"We should definitely find someone from one of the five academies. Seidoukan Academy, Arlequint Academy, Jie Long Seventh Institute, Rewolf Black Institute, Saint Galahadworth Academy, and Queenvail Girls' Academy**.** The data we have on people however is worthless. None of these five people would work."

"Why's that?" Reine asked?

"Well for one, Claudia Enfield and Sylvia Lyyneheym are both girls, we need a guy for this. Dirk Eberwein does not look like someone who has a girlfriend or someone who would want to date him, especially with that menacing face. Ernest I would be interested to look into but, seems he showed his true self during the finals of the Gryps festa, which caused him to lose control of his lux. Part of what cost his team the match. He has a laid back personality which is not someone we should be dealing with. Then there's Sakon Shuuma, who just screams "boring" since he doesn't really have any of the qualities we'd look for."

"Though, I do suggest we see these Claudia and Sylvia people, I'd personally would like to do research on the measurement of their chest sizes since they both have decent sizes for their ages." Vice president Kyouhei Kannazuki blurted out.

Without second thought, Kotori stood up, faced Kannazuki, then just straight up kicked him in the groin.

Kannazuki was now squirming on the floor holding his kicked area, but also filled with glee. "So painful, so wonderful!"

Kotori sighed "Oh god… I might as well just check out the schools myself. Though we can cross off Queenvail since that's a girl's school."

With that, Kotori departed from Fraxinus and ventured into the city, she managed to get her hands on a map but it wasn't really easy because from the looks of it, everything is done here digitally. Though she couldn't really tell what people were using since they were using floating screens right in front of them with no visual technological device to be seen on them.

First she decided to head over to Arlequint. And of course, she was somehow able to get a visitor's pass, thanks to Reine's assistance. Her first impression on the students, too nerdy. Everyone seemed to be more into their robots and gizmos rather than be on a date.

"HEY! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE AN APPLE ON MY HEAD?!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Kotori ended up yelling at a student because they were testing out a robot and it's laser went off and almost blasted off her head.

Next was Jie Long. It felt way more like a chinese dojo rather than an actual school. And people here seem to be more intent on doing martial arts.

"COME ON!"

"Please excuse me for that"

This time, she almost got hit by a punching bag that went flying from a girl's kick

She then arrived at Saint Galahadworth. She went walking by and saw some people sparring like it was medieval times, like if they were training to become knights. And of course, someone's hand slipped and an axe went flying and almost took Kotori's head.

"WHAT!? IS IT "TAKE MY HEAD OFF" DAY!?"

"So sorry!" the owner of the axe was bowing apologetically.

Next stop was Rewolf. She was fidgeting at what she was seeing in the entrance hall. Students were fighting each other and causing trouble, it was a place filled with delinquents. The inside wasn't the cleanest place either.

"I-I-I thought this was a school, not a shady back alley"

She then saw a man who was struggling to drag a student with him, "You'll have plenty of time to think about what you did in your cell."

Kotori went white at what she heard, "C-cell!? As in, p-prison?!"

She screeched as she almost got hit by a chair in the head just like with the previous schools.

"AW COME ON!" She went from startled to pissed once again.

She lost her anger as she noticed a couple students that seemed to be male delinquents and they gazed their menacing eyes upon her. "What do we have here? A little cutie who's lost? Why don't we bring you somewhere nice and safe and enjoy your visit here?"

Kotori went running out of the entrance screaming at the top of her lungs. As soon as she was far away from that school and on the street's sidewalk, she leaned on her legs to breathe, "Note to self, never go back into that hell trap, not in a million years! I wonder what the next one will be like."

"Listen, this Saturday afternoon alright?"

"O-okay."

"Good"

Kotori turned her head over to where she was hearing that conversation, it came from a boy who looked to be Shido's age with purple hair while the other is a girl around the same age as well with purple pink hair. She didn't see the school uniforms they were wearing at the other schools, so they must be from Seidoukan since that's the only one she didn't go to yet.

They just finished their conversation when Kotori spotted them and saw the girl part ways the boy. He sighed in exhaustion, "Great, now I have separate plans with everyone…"

Kotori's head jolted at what she just heard. She smiled, "Perfect."

Unfortunately for her, while she was plotting her next step in her head, she didn't noticed that he already left and when she looked up to see him, he was gone. "Aw crap! I had to get his name!"

Kotori sighed, "Well, I guess I can just see if I can find him at Seidoukan."

Her phone rang and she picked it up, "Yes Reine?"

"Have you found someone yet?"

Kotori smiled, "Yup, we have our guy. I need you to come with me to Seidoukan Academy tomorrow, we're going to find the guy at his school and speak to him."

"Understood," With that, Kotori hanged up.

As Kotori continued to walk down the streets, she noticed a big TV screen, and became shocked at what she is seeing. It was a replay of the finals during the Gryps fest from two weeks ago. But that wasn't what she was attached to. What she was attached to was that one of the competitors was the same purple haired boy she saw a couple minutes ago. As soon as it shown the guy win the round, it moved right to a recording of the ceremony with his name "Ayato Amagiri" popping up under his image.

"Ayato Amagiri, huh" Kotori took out the finished lollipop stick in her mouth and put a new one in her mouth. "And when he was referring to his plans with "everyone," he was probably referring to everyone on his team since they are all girls. Wouldn't be surprised they would all fall for someone who was their MVP in that tournament."

Kotori arrived at Seidoukan Academy entrance, Reine was also there waiting for her as well. "Do you know the name of the potential candidate?

"Yeah, got away barely with it, forgot to speak to him, but he was shown on TV. His name is Ayato Amagiri, he actually won the festa that happened around two weeks ago. I overheard his conversation with a friend that he has to go out with her, and I think he has more of them as well. He'd be perfect, we'd be helping him with his little dilemma and we get test data. He probably has to date has many girls as Shido."

Reine nodded, "We'll have to ask in the lobby for his name and have them trust us. We have no connections here so they could find us suspicious, and no one here has even heard of Ratatoskr either."

"That means we'd have to fake it somehow, come on," Kotori started walking ahead and Reine followed.

They ended up at the reception desk and asked for a visitor's pass. Obviously the receptionist started asking questions. "Who are you? Are you from one of the other schools? You should be attending it right now."

Reine stepped in, "She is not from any of the schools, she's from off the island. It's me who's visiting. I am a representative from an organization off the island and we saw how well your student Ayato Amagiri did in the Gryps festa. We'd like to see him to make him an offer he might be interested in."

The receptionist was still under the clouds, "What's the organization called?"

"It's called Ratatoskr and we are an organization who searches out the top students and provide huge sums of funds in scholarships to support their college years"

"Oh, but if you wanted to offer him scholarships, why didn't you just email us or him instead of coming out here?"

"The sum of money we offer is very large, if we just contacted you, you'd probably see it as some scam. Internet scams usually try to offer high quality valuables."

The receptionist shrugged and went on her computer, "You got me there, alright, I'll show you his class number and give you a map to guide you there, do you want it printed or digital?"

"Printed please."

"Wow nice going Reine," Kotori whispered.

The receptionist handed Reine a map with the room number written down on the top right corner, along with the area they needed to head to circled as well.

"Just follow these routes and you should not have any trouble getting there" the receptionist said while adding some arrows on the map for them to follow.

Kotori and Reine continued to walk down the hallway as instructed and managed to find the classroom they were looking for.

"This should be the place," Kotori stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" someone called out rudely.

Kotori then just opened the door and walked right in, she was obviously walking in on a lesson but she could care less either way. First person she sees was probably the class's teacher and she was also carrying a bat with nails in it for some reason.

"Who the hell are you? We're in the middle of a class so buzz off will you?"

Kotori sweatdropped, this woman was their teacher? She was very laid back and unprofessional with her language.

"Your name is Yatsuzaki Kyouko right? This is your class?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Kotori took a look around and noticed the Ayato she was looking for sitting near in the back. She also noticed the same girl he was with before as well, sitting right next to him.

"I'm looking to talk with one of your students, Ayato Amagiri."

Everyone in the class turned their heads towards him while he himself was beginning to look confused.

Kyouko turned her head back to Kotori with daggers, "Hold on, you can't just barge into my class and just ask for whoever the hell you want! And what's with the get up? Are you playing dress up or something? I can't just trust one of my students in the hands of a teenager who doesn't go to this school, especially someone who's still short and their boobs haven't grown yet."

That last line popped Kotori's vein. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Reine calmly grabbed Kotori's shoulder as she continued to flap her arms up and down trying to get a whack at Kyouko for making that comment that she considers an insult.

"Okay, don't try to piss her off"

"She's as feisty as Julis"

Some of the students were whispering, worried that they should not get on Kotori's bad side or else it'd be the end of them.

"U-um excuse me?"

Kotori turned around and noticed Ayato had stood up. "If you wanted to talk to me, I wouldn't mind doing it out of class." The girl that was his friend right next him became shocked.

Kotori sighed in relief as Reine let go of her, "It won't be very long, just a couple of minutes."

"Hold on a minute!" Now the girl was standing up flustered. "Just what do you think you're planning to do with him?"

"We're not abducting him or anything, sheesh…" Kotori was beginning to lose patience, obviously that friend of his was one of the more protective ones.

"It'll be just a moment," Ayato told his friend.

She calmed down and sat back down.

Next thing Kyouko was pointing her nailed bat at Kotori. "You got 5 minutes, any more than that and I'll come out and kick your ass."

Kotori sweatdropped, turned out the door and mumbled, "She's sounds like one of those students from Rewolf."

Kyouko smirked, "FYI, I'm a graduate from there."

Kotori froze in shock at what was said behind her back, then started trembling like back at the school, "O-oh god, there are even those kind of creeps here as well!"

Reine put her hand on Kotori's shoulder and helped escort her out from a teacher that she's now scared to death of. Ayato came out as well and after the door closed, Kotori relaxed fully this time and was ready to start talking.

Kotori took her lolipop out of her mouth, "Your name is Ayato Amagiri, correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's right"

"My name is Kotori Itsuka, I'm a commander working for a government that's kept in secrecy for now. I saw you on the street the other day."

Ayato's eyes widen, "W-wha?"

"I saw your little conversation with that pink hot headed friend of yours.'

"O-oh, you mean Julis? Wait, how much did you hear"

Kotori nodded, "Not much, You're set up to go out with her and I also overheard you saying you had to plans "everyone."

"Oh yeah, I've been asked by all my friends to hang out. I ended up managing to keep the times after school on seperate days so nothing overlaps. One is on Saturday and Julis on Sunday."

Kotori put her hand on her chin and analyzed him for a moment, "Perfect, listen, I'm willing to help with your little dilemma if you assist us in something."

"Huh?" Ayato was shocked. She just met him and now she wants to help with his personal problems.

"Don't worry, we'll compensate with more than just solving your issue. We'll provide a 10 million yen scholarship."

After hearing that offer, Ayato was expressionless. "T-that's a lot, are you sure you would want me to take part in this and not someone else?"

"I tried looking at the other schools, no one could meet our standards, you on the other hand did."

Ayato thought for a moment and realized that he should try asking her something, "I have another alternate offer idea I would like to ask of you. If you can that is, if you can't then we can do the scholarship offer."

Kotori blinked, "And that is?"

"I have a sister who is in a coma who won't be able to get up, no one can actually, so I was wondering if you could wake her up."

Reine stepped in and shook her head, "Unfortunately, we probably won't be of help. Our medical equipment may be top quality but if even the top quality equipment of the doctors around the planet isn't able to help, we might not be able to do much either."

Ayato sighed in gloom, "That's okay, it was just a thought, I do have an offer actually but I struggle to actually trust her."

Kotori brought up her hand in front of him, "Do we have a deal then?"

Ayato smiled, "Sure, we have a deal." And with that they handshaked.

Kotori took out a notebook and a pen to write with, "Who are the names of these girls?"

"You saw Julis Risenfeld in class, she wants to roam the city, there's another girl in there as well named Saya Sasamiya who wants to go out shopping, she isn't in class today, she probably overslept again. I also have to meet Claudia at her dorm one evening. There's also a girl named Kirin Toudou who wants to see me at the park. Then there's Sylvia Lynneheym, she wants to meet at a cafe and then go see a movie."

Kotori just realized, Claudia and Sylvia were the names of two of the student council presidents. "Wow, not one but two student council presidents, he's definitely like Shido."

"Got it, and here, take this," Kotori put her book away and took out an earpiece to give to him, it was the same kind of earpiece Fraxinus uses to keep in touch with Shido when he's out on a date.

"This earpiece will keep you in touch with us, because otherwise you'd be on your phone while out with someone which we do not want. When your heading over for your date, turn it on to get in touch with us so we will have a heads up to get ready. Also, who's your first date with?"

Ayato thought for a moment about his crazy schedule, "It will be tomorrow Tuesday after school with Saya to do some shopping."

"Kay, we'll be ready by then, just use the ear piece to give us a holler"

After that, Kotori and Reine departed ways and Ayato went back to class. Suddenly though, her phone rang and saw that it was from Shido.

"Sup' bro? Everything fine?"

"I guess so… We may need your help"

"What's wrong?"

"Tohka doesn't know much about technology back at home, and everything here is insanely advance so I can't help her, basically she's going crazy at every futuristic thing she sees and unless she figures out what it does, she just breaks it."

"SHIDO! WHAT'S THIS!? WHAT'S IT DO!?"

Shido turned around and noticed Tohka shaking a pole that was projecting a holographic sign.

"COME ON YOU, DO SOMETHING COOL! AAAAUUUGGHHH!" And with that, Kotori rips the pole off the ground and slams it in half on the ground. Shido and everyone around them had their eyes widened at the scene Tohka made.

"Come on Tohka! This isn't even home so I have no idea what we're dealing with if we get in trouble, plus your making another scene in front of everybody!"

Kotori scratched the back of her head, "Oh god…"


	2. Saya Sasamiya

"Okay, I'm heading to the shopping center."

"Okay, and we got you covered, our ship's camera should be caught up to you in a minute."

"Uh, wouldn't that be considered stalking?"

"Well we have to keep eyes and ears on you and the girl somehow, or else we won't be able to assist.

Ayato was on his way to the shopping district to meet with Saya, on Kotori's side, her team was getting ready to start assisting with the date.

"There you are," a feminine voice said from behind him. That voice came from none other than Sayo herself.

"Oh, there you are, do you know where you wanted to go?"

Saya nodded, "Let's go" Saya went on ahead and Ayato followed.

"So that's Saya Sasamiya," Kotori was examining a snapshot she managed to get right when Saya approached Ayato.

Kannazuki looked intrigued, as always, "Short with light blue hair and an undeveloped chest like Yoshino, but she's unemotional instead." Kannazuki suddenly became filled with joy, "Aaaaah... We have a kuudere in our midst! I've always wanted to one day be aroused and seduced by one of those!"

BAM! Next thing, Kannazuki was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head from a frying pan to the head by Kotori. Ayato overheard the screaming from Kannazuki from his headpiece.

"Uh? What was that?"

"Ignore that," Kotori stated bluntly.

"O-okay?"

"Ayato," Saya called out. Ayato caught up to her.

"Alright team, this is a shopping trip so what should we be expecting?" Kotori asked her team.

"Well, from the looks of her size, it might be just some shirts. She wouldn't look like someone who would want to do bra or swimsuits with him because of her undeveloped body," Mikimoto suggested.

"Don't over think that, she may have an undeveloped chest but just like the vice president said, she's unemotional so she might be more than willing" Nakatsugawa added.

"We're here Ayato." The whole crew turned around and their eyes widened with the exception of Reine at what they were seeing. What they saw in front of them was the entrance to a shady gun shop.

"IS THAT A GUN SHOP!?" Kotori yelled.

"Is there where you wanted go to to?" Ayato asked.

"Mm-hm, my father ordered a special part here but they don't deliver, so he asked me to pick it up for him, also I wanted to take a look at the guns they have."

Fraxinus's crew was shocked at seeing that she was actually into some dirty and tough hobbies like dealing with guns. Kotori was first to speak up.

"Didn't see that coming"

"I didn't think someone like her would have balls to go into a place like that." Kawagoe stated.

"But girls don't have balls," Nakatsugawa replied.

"It was an express-"

"Okay! We're done talking about balls, we aren't little kids!" Kotori interrupted.

They look backed to the big screen and saw Saya wandering around the shop with Ayato looking at all the guns and weaponry.

Saya noticed a big round gun and picked it up, "Hey Ayato, would I look cool using this?"

Ayato started thinking about what to say and then was disrupted by Kotori, "Wait, this is where we'll help."

"Alright team, it's time to put our new system to the test. A new feature that we got is that it can self generate options on it's own now depending on the scene in question. In this case, it's a girl asking for compliments on something, so the computer will take the last question heard and generate the three most optimal responses, I need you all to vote for the best one."

_1\. Not as cool as you are_

_2\. You'd look badass using that_

_3\. My gun would be better with you if you know what I'm saying_

"What kind of answers are those? Especially the third option," Kotori was dumbfounded, not the best variety of answers to choose from. "Whatever, vote for your choices, people."

With that, the crew were pressing button, and the computer showed the results up on screen.

_1\. 80%_

_2\. 20%_

_3\. 0%_

Kotori smirked at the results, "Not a surprise option 1 would be the most voted. Turn on the new automated voice speaker! With that feature, we won't have another mic screw up like with Kurumi and the panties, or in the event Kannazuki tries to make the choice on his own merit when he made Shido commented about my chest." She still remembered that stunt at the water park, even though Shido said it was his own words, she still knew for a fact that came from Kannazuki.

"Ayato, we'll send you a response via an automatic speaker we're trying out, it'll say it right into your ear and you just say what it spoke." Ayato nodded.

Reine then set up the automatic speaker and pressed the button to say number 3 into Ayato's earpiece but instead the main screen began to distort. Kotori turned over to her, "Uh, what's going on?"

Reine started to look into it, "It might be a glitch"

The distortion finally stopped and everything was the way it should be, or at least they thought it was.

"Alright, bring up the camera, see if it worked."

Back with Ayato, his earpiece played an automated voice in his ear, however he had a look of surprise then a look of confusion, "My gun would be better if you know what I'm saying?" Ayato covered his mouth as he just slipped that out to Saya by accident. Kotori and the crew could not believe what they saw, he ended up saying the one answer no one wanted him to say.

"Oh god, that's not good, please tell me that wasn't the glitch, Reine?"

Reine nodded and with that, Kotori's face fell, "Unfortunately, when we commanded the program to tell him to answer with A, it randomly took another command instead."

Kotori's face fell even more, "Great, we just screwed it up for him."

"Oh…"

Kotori turned back and saw that Saya didn't have a facial reaction, but instead put the gun back down and took another one out, it was even bigger, "How about this one, it might be bigger than yours" She asked, acting like if that last answer was no big deal.

Ayato went white, and along with everyone at Fraxinus, minus Reine once again because as always, she's calm and collective, and also sleep deprived. Ayato couldn't muster up the words to say that he didn't meant to say that. "S-Saya wait, ignore what I just said, I was only uh… thinking about something really funny I saw on TV last night. You looked fine with the previous gun, actually you look good with both of them!"

Saya smiled, "Perfect, I'll just buy both."

Ayato sighed with relief but then began thinking what Kotori was doing, "Uh, Kotori? I don't think that was a good response, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Forgive us, it should've been another answer but this thing has a mind of its own for some reason, I'll just tell you what to say."

"O-okay," Ayato replied.

Saya returned with two bags with the guns she bought and another bag with the part with her father's special part.

"Oh, let me help you carry something," Ayato took both the gun bags while Saya held onto the bag with the part in it.

"Thanks Ayato. Next place I want to go to is the mall, there's two places I want to go to."

Saya took Ayato down to the city's mall and brought him into a female's clothes store. Ayato was beginning to feel a little embarrassed being in there as soon as he saw the girl's bras and underwear for sale and was worried other woman in there would be having different thoughts.

"I want to take an extra look at something Ayato," Saya began looking at some of the socks they were selling. "I was thinking about maybe changing my looks and the first place I want to start with are my socks."

Saya brought up a pair of light blue high knee socks and showed them to him, "Would I look good with these?"

Kotori got ready to start the next response, "Okay, let's generate more options."

Once again, the system generated three new responses and they were displayed on the big screen

_1\. With red, you'd look smokin' hot_

_2\. That would depend, what color are your panties? Socks need to match with them_

_3\. Those socks would be perfect because of your light blue hair_

Kotori was still not quite understanding where the system keeps these weird answers. "Jeeze, what's up with these picks? Option one? We're trying to respond to someone correctly on a date, not pick up a hooker from the back alley. As for option two, why do we have another random panties option popping up again? Ugh, guess option three is our best answer."

Right when Kotori was going to turn on the mic, the computer screens the Fraxinus crew sit at started to distort like the big screen previously. "Another one!? Reine, what's going on now?"

"It now seems our system controls are beginning to malfunction. They're going off on their own." Reine was looking into it and managed to pull off a system reboot. "It should be functioning now again"

What Reine did not know however was that the automatic speaker went off again during the second crazy glitch fest. Ayato heard what the speaker said and was hoping that wasn't what he really had to say. But he couldn't leave Saya hanging, so he decided to say it.

"T-that would depend, what color are your panties? S-socks need to match with them."

Kotori did not believe what she just heard, "What? How?!"

Saya just stood there with a straight face, not a single bit of reaction. No shock, blushing, anger, or any sign that she creeped out in some form.

"Uh, you're mad aren't you?" Ayato was beginning to get scared that she might burst out at any minute but instead…

"If it was Eishiro saying that, I would try to shoot his head off. If it's you however, well…" Saya put both of her hands on her skirt and began lifting it.

Ayato was in even more shock and Kotori was as shocked as he is. To her, this is going off the exact same way when she accidentally told Shido to ask Kurumi if he could see her panties.

Kannazuki on the other hand was constantly yelling "Oh boy!"

Then immediately, she put them back down, "That'll be enough, I can't show off much in public."

Ayato sighed in relief, he was worried what would happen if they were caught but no one noticed.

Kannazuki lowered his head in defeat, "Aw… I couldn't see them."

"Oh shut up!" Kotori stepped on his foot, and as always, he was jumping up and down in pain while smiling.

Saya put the socks back where they belonged, "I'll look at it another time, let's go though. There's one more place I want to go to."

Ayato then continued to follow Saya and eventually stopped in front of a arcade. "Ayato, I want to try playing some of the games in here, mainly the shooting games."

"Okay, that's fine with me"

After walking in, Saya was checking around the arcade for what she wanted to play. The Fraxinus crew stared in awe at how advance the arcade was, the game screens were holograms instead of glass.

"Ayato, that's it," Saya managed to finally find the shooting game she wanted to play.

"Here, I'll pay" Ayato put money into the machine and Saya took a grip at one of the guns in front of her and started shooting everything that appeared. She was a natural since she had a big history with guns nonetheless.

When the game ended, a message popped up saying "NEW HIGH SCORE" along with Saya's score and a textbox for her to enter her name in. "Ayato, new high score."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could try to beat that if they tried."

Once Saya entered her name into the game, she went off to search for something else. What came across her sight was a game where you try to swing a lux and see if you can cut a durable iron bar. The prize for cutting it was one of the stuffed animals on display in capsules.

"Ayato, look!" Saya pointed to the game and at one of the animals that interested her, a light blue bear, which made Ayato assumed she wanted him to try and win it for her.

"I'll try..." Ayato place his money in the machine next to it, and took the lux that the game provides. He concentrated on focusing his energy to make sure this one swing would do it. With the lux glowing brightly, he lifted the lux and took one big swing. And with that, right in front of him was the bar split perfectly in two.

Saya smiled and approached the capsule containing the bear, the capsule opening allowing her to take it out. She turned to Ayato still smiling, "Thanks Ayato, you're the best."

"No problem, glad I could win it for you."

Kotori smirked at the sight, she didn't need to help come up with any options for that trip or mess it up for him. Although, she ended up noticing what seemed to be debris behind Saya.

Ayato just noticed it as well, "What happened over there?"

Saya turned around as well and noticed the same thing, a couple of the game machines were destroyed with smoking coming out from the remains. Ayato wondered how exactly that happened. Then he heard a big bang from behind him and saw a blue haired boy and purple haired girl. They looked like to be the cause to him. A bunch of people were also looking at the display as well in shocked. While he was unfamiliar with the two, Kotori knew exactly who they were.

"Tohka! That's the 4th game that you broke"

"But Shido! Arcades are the perfect way to relieve all my anger at Origami!" she pleaded.

"But this isn't the arcade back home, plus with how insanely techy this place is, I don't think we can afford the repair costs!"

A staff member walked up, "Were you the ones breaking the games?"

Shido turned to the man and bowed, "I am so sorry for all of this!" he nudged Tohka's shoulder. "You too, Tohka!"

"But Shido!"

The other girls Shido was with were watching the scene and were all sweat dropping at the crazy conflicts. Kaguya was the only one to speak up, "And I thought I was rowdy…"

Kotori sighed in annoyance and rested head on her palm, "Of course that was Tohka's doing. Guess we'll go help Shido out with that once this is done."

Not wanting to get involved, Ayato and Saya snuck out before they got involed with the mess as well.

And with that, Ayato and Saya headed back to their dorms, meanwhile, Kotori sighed in relief. "That was scary, this isn't some random girl we'd make Shido hit on, that girl is a childhood friend of his so I literally thought we'd jeopardize it because of a dumb technical issue."

Meanwhile, as Ayato and Saya continued to head back, Saya brought up something, "I was wondering, do you intend to participate in the Lindwurm festa next year?"

Ayato nodded, "I don't intend on doing it, there's no need since I got what I wanted from the Pheonix Festa and we're still working on the Gryps Festa. If everything works out, I have no need to participate in another festa."

"Okay, also you do still remember what I said during the Gryps Festa right?"

"Uh… didn't you?" Ayato then realised what she meant and started to blush. "Wait, are you talking about-"

"I confessed to you that day, just wanted to make sure you remembered it, but I don't need an answer immediately if you don't have one at the moment."

Kotori was lost for words when she heard that, "Huh? EHHH? WHAAAAAAAT!? She confessed to him already!?"

Kotori's yell went through Ayato's earpiece, causing him to get startled, something Saya noticed. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really!"

While Saya was noticing anything strange, her emotionless face still hasn't changed. It was something Kotori has seen before and recollected while she sat back in her chair, "Jeeze, who is this girl, she reminds me of Origami with how she acts. And just like Origami, her happiness meter hasn't dropped one bit."

Ayato and Saya managed to get back to Saya's dorm building and Saya decided to take things from there on her own with all the stuff she had. "Thanks Ayato, I enjoyed the shopping trip we had today."

Ayato smiled, "Yeah, it was nice today."

She entered the building and turned around, "Don't forget," and the automatic door closed behind her.

Ayato stood for a moment rethinking those last words, referring to Saya to tell him to not forget her confession. But it ended once Kotori got in contact again.

"Hey, you never told me this Saya girl already confessed her love for you already."

Ayato laughed awkwardly and decided to change the subject, "Kotori, are you sure this is could help me with what I have going on? I have to see a bunch of friends but it's not like I need help on how to talk to them properly."

"Well… think of it this way, you're helping us gather data on what we're working on over here, and you are basically our test subject. We can help you move your dates in the right direction so you don't screw anything up. We will be more wary on what exactly to say since those screw ups are on our part. But we can guide you in directions to certain places or actions and make sure you don't do something wrong to upset the girl your with. Plus, once this is over, you'll be rewarded well for your service."

Ayato thought to himself for a minute, he wasn't sure if everything would go efficiently as to how Kotori sees it. He was lucky it was Saya of all people. She has a carefree and laid back personality. She isn't usually offended unless someone were to do something like insult her dad like Camilla did. But if those words slipped out in front of Julis, he probably wouldn't hear the end of it from her. He still remembers the drama she caused the first day they met.

"If you say so." he responded reluctantly.

"Good, now who's the next girl?"

Ayato recollected trying to remember what day he's suppose to see each person. "Tomorrow is Wednesday, so I am meeting with Kirin."

Kotori wanted details on her, "Tell me about this Kirin girl."

Ayato tried to make out the words to describe Kirin, "Kirin is a timid and sweet girl. She has light purple hair and is probably close to your age when I saw you. But her skills with a sword are really amazing. Her ability to fight actually contrasts from her personality."

Kotori jotted down what she heard, Kirin reminded her of Yoshino, though Yoshino looks more younger than she is. "Okay, got it. It's getting late so we should wrap up. You know what to do, give us a heads up prior to heading over to your date with Kirin so we can prepare. Have a good night Ayato.

"Good night Kotori."

With her work done for the day, Kotori got off the ship to meet up with Shido and the other spirit girls and find some place to eat. They found a pizza place and decided to try it out since it's been a long time since they last had a pizza.

Shido and everyone else sat down together at a round table big enough for them and Shido started up a conversation with Kotori while the other girls started to dig in.

"Was you day fine, Kotori?"

"Oh, yeah it was fine. We got some stuff done but we still need to do more tomorrow, how about yours?"

Shido's face turned irritated and his under eyelid squinted, "Hell… Tohka kept destroying anything she's never seen and there's a lot here and even caused more destruction in an arcade like with the one back at home. Yoshino started crying because she accidentally dropped Yoshinon into a fountain and caused the whole fountain to freeze up along with the puppet. So I had to pick up a rock to mine it out. Miku felt relieved that she could walk around town without having to hide herself, but she got carried away and started creeping out everyone she saw to the point where she was causing a disturbance. She was looking at what people were reading, taking bites out of other people's food, and was even chasing everyone around to give kisses to. So yeah, my day was perfectly fine. And if you ask if anything I said caused a scene, they did. Especially with Miku, we ended up getting in trouble with the cops."

Kotori stared in awe at how much he had to say, and exactly what it is he was talking about. "Wow… that's one big day you had there. Um… what about the Yamai twins?"

Shido turned to the twins and saw the two enjoying themselves while eating, "They didn't have any problems, just very curious and energetic like on any vacation. But we still have more days to travel around the city, which means plenty of time for them to cause trouble. Especially Kaguya, who is the rowdy one of the two"

"Well good luck with that, we can't have you or any of the girls being thrown behind bars and we have no connections with this city. It won't be easy to get you out of hot water."

"I hope so."

Shido turned to see Tohka gobbling down as much pizza as she can, "Shido! This pizza is amazing! A day in a cool place and now this! Best day ever!"

Shido smiled and nodded, "It is isn't it? We still have a couple more days to come so enjoy it while it lasts."

"I WILL!"


	3. Kirin Toudou

"Kotori, we're leaving, call if you need me."

"Okay, we'll be here."

Shido just departed from Fraxinus with the girls minus Kotori to continue their visit in the city. Kotori stayed back to continue to assist Ayato's next date with a girl named Kirin Toudou. Kotori just got the que from Ayato so now she has to start preparations.

Ayato was suppose to meet Kirin at the park closest to Seidoukan after school. So as soon as school ended he rushed back to his dorm to put down his stuff and headed out.

Meanwhile, Kotori was trying to pinpoint the ship's camera on the park in question, seeing if she can find out who Kirin is from Ayato's description. And she believed to have found her since she found a girl sitting on a bench that looked around her length, and had light purple hair. "That's probably our girl, she even looks like the timid type."

Kannazuki put his hand under his chin, smiling, "For a girl of her age, her rack is quite developed if I do say so myself."

After throwing an empty can to Kannazuki's head, Kotori turned back to the display.

Ayato managed to reach the park in time and approached Kirin who was just as Kotori predicted.

Kirin turned around and noticed him, "O-oh! Ayato, you came."

Ayato smiled, "Of course I did".

Kirin smiled at that reply, "I just wanted to stroll around the park, if you don't mind."

"Not at all"

Walking around the park, which was rather big compared to a normal sized park, there was a lack of silence for a little bit, until Kirin decided to speak up herself.

"Um... Ayato?"

"Yeah?"

"During winter break, w-w-will y-you uh.."Kirin was beginning to mutter what she wanted to say but in the end, she couldn't manage to bring out the words,"N-nevermind."

Kotori on the other hand was confused, "What was she going to say? Winter break… Was she going to ask him out on a Christmas date this early or-?" Kotori then realized what Kirin was probably trying to say, "Wait a minute, they reside at the schools right? And she said winter break, residing students normally go home when that time comes, so she must've been trying to invite him."

Kotori reached for the mike to inform him but the voice of Reine intervened. "Wait, I don't think we should tell him of it."

"Huh? Why?"

Reine turned her head back to the screen showing Kirin, "Not for Ayato's sake, but for Kirin's. We can't let Ayato assume what Kirin wants to say. We don't want her to feel that Ayato comes off as someone not interested and impatient around her. She probably wants to say it herself."

Frustrated that she didn't realized that, she facepalmed, "Ugh, I'm so stupid… I should've know this already.

"There's no reason to be rash with yourself," Kotori turned to Reine and then Reine smiled at her. "The girls we've seen so far all have strong feelings for Ayato as is. We aren't trying to make these girls have affections for him, we're just strengthening them."

"Yeah... what she said, you're just strengthening them. Like with my love rival." An familiar voice called out.

Kotori nodded at the response, "Yeah I guess, just like your lov-huh?" Kotori froze in shock for a moment. That voice she heard was familiar but it wasn't from anyone on the crew. Turning her head slowly, she saw quite an unexpected visitor standing unfazed as always at the entrance.

The girl from yesterday…

Saya Sasamiya

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Kotori's yell had the whole crew looking towards her and were just as shocked as she was. Still calm and collective unlike the others, Reine still found that quite unexpected as well.

"Well…" Saya tried recalling what happened. "Some time after I got back home yesterday, I got kinda hungry and I wanted to go and find the cafeteria. However I ended up by the water because I struggle with sense of direction. Then I gazed out upon the open view because I simply liked it. Then I noticed a weird looking ship not too far away, I could make the jump because I am a genestella. So I jumped and found a door to get in. And then I checked out the place and ended up in what looked like a hospital room. So I layed down in the bed and the bed trapped me with how comfy it was, so I ended up falling asleep in there."

Kotori could not understand how that story could be possible, "Wow, this girl needs to be with someone at all times." She said with sarcasm. "How she knew where she wanted to go yesterday is beyond me."

Saya turned her head to Kotori, "So you were responsible for Ayato's "unusual" responses yesterday."

Kotori began feeling scared that Saya might get mad at them, "Uh… yes, but we didn't mean to make him say those things, our computer was acting weird. We were trying to make him say things you'd like, okay?"

Saya turned her head back to the screen, "I'll just think that you are giving him dating advice for now."

Kotori sighed with relief, but still, she could not believe what she was seeing. Saya Sasamiya, the girl Ayato saw yesterday, was somehow on the main deck in Fraxinus which should not had been possible because Fraxinus was well hidden and impossible to get on while it's in the air. Unless something happen while she was off the ship last night having dinner with Shido and the others.

Kotori turned to the crew members in front of her looking annoyed, "Alright, which one of you blew our cover and let her on board while I was gone?"

All the crew members in the front were shaking their heads at each other, none of them knew exactly what happened. "Weird, who could've-" hearing innocent whistling on her side, she turned her head towards the vice commander, Kannazuki. She'd believe Kannazuki over the other crew members to do something stupid while she was gone.

"Kannazuki, what happened while I was off the ship last night?" she growled slowly, startling him.

Looking away from her, he started sweating nervously, "Before you left, you told me to find an area to dock the ship on the water's surface without causing a scene to the public right? For the overnight maintenance we needed to perform. Well... I found an area in the sea not to far off between Seidoukan and Queenvail so we could get off and on more effectively for carrying cargo. I managed to land it."

Sweating like a waterfall, Kannazuki was struggling to muster out what happened next, "Then… then…"

"Then what?!"

"Then a little photo of something special I was holding for later fell out of my pocket, and when I picked it up, I ogled and jumped up and down at it, but then I accidentally tripped and fell on the control panel and well… I sorta messed up the controls. The invisible setting malfunctioned and the ship turned visible, and I had to ask Reine to fix it and keep it a secret from you."

Kotori facepalmed herself and remained silent for a moment until taking her hand off and... "DAMN IT KANNAZUKI! Of course it was your weird fetishes that made you screw this up!"

Bowing, Kannazuki rapidly apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kotori sighed with frustration, "Ugh, how long was the ship visible for?"

Still in in bowing position, Kannazuki looked up to her, "Uh… maybe 30 minutes, it was fully fixed around 10 minutes before you all came back."

Kotori's wrath still hasn't vanished, "One more thing, the photo… give it to me, I want to see what's on it"

Taking out the photo, Kannazuki reluctantly reached it out to her, which she snatch out of his hand.

Looking at it, her face instantly turned red.

"OH COME ON! THIS AGAIN?!" What was shown in the photo Kotori was looking at turned out to be a picture of her in the hot spring that Kannazuki dug up. Kannazuki doing something like this is exactly why she made him go out into the mountain, digging nonstop in the first place.

Snapping her finger to get the same two security guards to grab Kannazuki's arms like when he was carried to the mountain, Kotori got up and headed over to the nearest trash can while Kannazuki was being held back pleading her to not throw it out. "No! Please! No! I didn't make any copies of that!"

Crumpling up the photo, she then took out a lighter and lit it on fire and threw it in the trash can in front of her. Saya watched the whole thing play out, although still unfazed.

His arms free from the security guards, Kannazuki landed on his knees and hands in defeat. Kotori gave her thanks to them before they left.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you, Kannazuki?" she said to herself, sitting back down in her chair.

"If he's a pervert, why haven't you fired him yet?"

Kotori turned her head to where that question came from, which happened to be Saya herself, and knew exactly how to respond.

"He may be a pervert, or yet a masochist who I have to keep knocking sense into. And may not look like someone who can be of help." She turned her head back to the still glooming Kannazuki and smiled. "But there's a reason he's vice commander. He's someone you can rely on and knows exactly what to do if the ship and crew is ever in trouble. My crew actually experienced it for the first time not too long ago when they were being attacked by an enemy airship. He got the ship out of harm's way."

"Ooh…" Saya replied, not really in a shocked manner. But she still got the point.

"Listen Saya, we don't have time to explain because we're busy right now, so you'll have to wait."

Saya nodded in response, "Okay..."

"Ayato let's stop here!"

Everyone on Fraxinus turned to the big screen. Pointing at an ice cream stand, Kirin ran up to it to check out what kinds of flavors they had.

Kotori lost track of what's going on with them since she got distracted with somehow Saya getting on Fraxinus. "Sorry Ayato, we had an issue over here so we lost track for a little bit, can you catch us up?"

"Oh, it's fine. Kirin ended up feeling hungry so we decided to get something. She knew of a good ice cream stand in this park so I decided to get some for us."

Kotori smirked, "Nice, generosity like treating someone is always nice for the man to do when with a girl."

Ayato caught up to the stand and saw Kirin taking a glimpse at the flavors. "Do you know what you want?"

Kirin turned back with a smile, "Mm hm, I want strawberry, that's my favorite. What about you?"

"Let me look," Ayato went up to the stand to see what flavor he wants, but then a voice from his speaker halted him.

"Hold it, we want to look at the flavors first and suggest which one would be most appealing for you."

Ayato was a tad confused at what Kotori was talking about, "Uh… how is picking a flavor of ice cream suppose to be appealing?"

"Just go with it, alright team, vote now!"

_Rich Chocolate 60%_

_Cool Blue Berry 30%_

_Spicy Cinnamon 10%_

"That's how you've been picking answers for him to say?" Saya asked skeptically.

Kotori began getting flustered, "We told you already, our computer was acting weird!"

Kotori turned her head towards the screen and noticed "Spicy Cinnamon" on the board. "Spicy Cinnamon?" Kotori's eyes widened when she noticed one of the stand trays had ice cream that was an extremely bright red, almost as if a red aura was flowing around it. "T-that looks painful!"

"Uh… Spicy Cinnamon?"

Kotori realized that voice was Ayato. She frozen after realizing she left the mic on. "Oh crap…"

After sitting down at a nearby bench, Ayato and Kirin were both staring nervously at the cone. The color of the scoop and aura surrounding it made it look like a fireball.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay with that flavor, I heard that flavor gets incredibly spicy." Kirin asked

Ayato smiles back, "Don't worry, I actually like spicy food."

After taking a lick of the scoop, Ayato stood up coughing and sweating.

"Ayato, are you okay?" Coming up to him, Kirin began to rub his back.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

Kirin wasn't buying it, so she decided to take it into her own hands to help. She raised up her cone to his mouth.

"Here, take a lick of mine, it'll cool your mouth off.

"A-are you sure?"

Kirin nodded, so Ayato took a lick of her ice cream, and his mouth cooled down. He breathed out a sense of relief.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah… I thought it would be spicy but I didn't knew it would be that spicy."

So he continued to eat it and managed to sustain the heat more better then when he first tasted it. Kirin however, just realized what she just did and started to blush. She let Ayato basically put a part of his mouth on her ice cream. That means eating at the spot would mean an indirect kiss. So she decided to do just that. Taking a bite out of the area Ayato had his mouth on, she was blushing even harder to the point where Ayato noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"O-oh, it's alright! Really!"

Kotori felt relieved that the accident didn't go haywire, plus she turned it in Kirin's favor for her. "Hmph, an indirect kiss, a nice little trope seen a lot in school romances. That oughta be a nice pleasure for her."

Refine nodded, "Kirin's happiness meter went up a little from that. She may look embarrassed on screen but deep down, she's truly happy."

Saya on the other hand was looking a little down. Kirin may be a really good friend of her who she worked really well with during the Phoenix Festa. But regardless, Kirin was still a tough love rival to her in terms of trying to win Ayato, like with the other girls she knows.

Ayato and Kirin sat at the bench for a little while longer. Watching other people walk by them.

"Ayato?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on joining the Lindwurm Festa next year?"

Ayato shook his head, "Not really, what about you?"

Kirin shook her head as well, "I might not, I am only allowed to do one more festa and I want to continue improving my skills even more so I'll truly feel ready when I do enter."

Ayato realized something, "Oh yeah, what about your sword? It broke during the Gryps Festa. Your uncle will be mad, won't he?"

Kirin frowned, "I'll will seeing him again when I go back home during winter break. That sword was actually one of my family's strongest swords so it might not go well with him hearing it got destroyed."

Ayato did remember that time when he first met Kirin. He didn't like how her uncle, Kouichiro was abusing her so he had to fight her to free her instead. He lost in the end because he was holding back not realizing she was ranked #1 at the time. It also took some time together to get her to understand to not let Kouichiro use her like that. And now she trains with Ayato and his friends instead.

"Oh, also..." Kirin had one more thing to say. "Thank you"

Ayato was startled, he felt confused, "What for?"

Kirin smiled at him, "For being there for me since we met… I felt way more happy since I stopped training under my uncle. T-that's all…"

Ayato smiled, because of that move he made to help her, not just more than a relief that he freed her from abuse, it also made a big impact on her in the long run.

After a little while, they decided to head back to the dorms and Ayato stood at the entrance to Kirin's dorm apartment, bidding farewell.

She bowed as the door automatically opened for her. "Thank you for today, Ayato, it was fun."

Ayato smiles back, "So did I." With that said, Kirin walked quickly inside the building with the door closing behind her.

"Good work, she was really happy. You seem to know her real well," Kotori spoke up.

"Thanks, though what was up with making me order that spicy ice cream?"

Kotori felt embarrassed about telling him the truth, but she just went with it. "Oh… that was me, sorry about that. I accidentally slipped my tongue with the mic turned on."

Ayato chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

"You made some funny mistakes today and yesterday, it's pretty amusing to me"

Feeling ridiculed, Kotori began to turn red unknown to Ayato, "W-what's that supposed to mean? You think we're just a bunch of useless stooges who just like to screw around here?"

Ayato's chuckles turned to laughs, "No, not at all, you've been really helpful actually."

Looking confused, she turned to her fellow peers to make gestures asking what he was walking about. None of them knew.

"I may not look like it, but I do get quite nervous at times when I do these kinds of things. So your humor on standby has been able to help me feel more relaxed."

Kotori had no clue what to say, she was having mixed emotions of happiness, embarrassment, anger, and confusion at the same time. She was struggling to think straight until she eventually calmed down and decided what she wanted to say.

"Hey Ayato?"

"Yes?"

"You totally remind me of my big brother. I can see how all these girls like you. He has a bunch of girls he's close with as well. Hell, if you were to switch places with him, you'd both still be able to make all these girls really happy."

Ayato struggled to respond as well, just like Kotori, so he just tried to make something up simple. "Well, glad to hear that. Tomorrow I'll be meeting Claudia at her dorm room in the evening, so it will start later than usually."

Kotori smiled understanding what the plan was, "No problem, I'll hear back from you tomorrow." With that, Kotori hanged up. She turned around and noticed a certain someone was missing. "Wait, where's Saya?"

"She told me she wanted to leave, so I helped escort her off the ship. I'm assuming Kirin was a love rival to her, and we were essentially helping make it against her favor."

"Guess these girls are competing for Ayato while we have Shido keeping everybody happy right now, two different objectives…"

There was something else Reine wanted to point out, "That isn't like you, openly saying someone's qualities reminds you of Shin. You aren't even open about expressing those qualities to Shin either."

Becoming flushed, Kotori pointed her finger to her, "Don't make me try to get you to buy those cream puffs again! Hell I don't even know if they sell those in Asterisk! I'll just make you buy something else sweet and expensive!"

Reine monotonously obliges, "Very well."

"Anyway, I'm going to go catch up with Shido and the others, you know what to do while I'm gone."

Reine nodded in agreement at Kotori's reply and then she got out of her chair and took off.

After catching up to Shido and the others on one of the streets, Kotori's mouth dropped when she saw that Shido and the other girls were all covered in scratches and bruises. Their clothes were a little torned as well. Kotori knew this wasn't going to be good, "What happened this time?"

All of them sat down at the nearby by fountain with food in hands from a nearby stand. Then Shido started to explain what happened this time.

"We went to Queenvail Academy upon Miku's request. We were checking around the main grounds. But then Yuzuru accidentally tripped a little and spilled some of her water on one of the students. I think her name was Violet. She was yelling and bashing at Yuzuru over it which ended up pissing off Kaguya, so she ended up arguing with the girl. Then the girl randomly challenged Kaguya to a duel of some sort. She quickly accepted and then just ran up and kicked her flying into the sky. Of course other students around us were shocked at that, but seemed impressed as well. Then Kaguya wanted to leave so she dragged me on my feet. But then she tripped again and I fell on her and grabbed her chest by accident. So all the students perceived me as a pervert and and for some reason, started chasing after us around the school yard. We ended up barely escaping."

"You see that sis? It's your fault this happened." Yuzuru told her Kaguya

Kaguya got furious, "Hey! It isn't my fault that school is filled with a bunch of idiots!"

Shido decided to step in and calm them down, "Now hang on, this is no ones fault. We just need to be more careful next time. Kaguya was just trying to stand up for Yuzuru."

Both the twins sighed and decided to just forget about it. Yuzuru though did feel grateful that her sister stood up to that girl for her. Though she doesn't intend to express it. Neither Kaguya or Yuzuru are good at expressing their sisterly bond to each other.

Kotori put a hand to her face, "Of course, dummies who believe in the"perceived pervert" trope. Sooner or later you guys will be famous for being the city's biggest idiots."

"Yeah," Shido agreed.

Something jolted in Kotori's mind, "Wait, how did you get in there anyway? Queenvail is an all girls school, you'd have to cross dress as Shiori to get in and you left the ship today wearing normal clothes."

"They allowed males to be on the outside school grounds, I just couldn't enter any of the buildings. Although some students were hitting on me, probably because some of them don't interact with males that much. And Miku was encouraging them."

Kotori sighed in annoyance, "Listen, you guys need to be more low key, especially after Miku was disturbing citizens. The cops got involved with that situation. We are from a different world, so we technically have no personal records here. That means we're aliens. If authorities catch wind of this, we may be held captive here. Ratatoskr won't even be able to help us out of it."

"We'll try to," Shido replied. He did feel intimidated about what would happen if authorities were to try to get legal information from them. Organizations are already having their eyes on the spirits back at home, even after becoming citizens of Tengu City.

Trying to shake off that feeling by changing the subject, he wanted to know about Kotori's day. "So Kotori, how was your day today?"

First thing Kotori thought of is that somehow Saya got in the ship over one of Kannazuki's moments, but she decided to just keep that a secret for now since Shido has his own problems to deal with. "It went fine, just fine."

Shido raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Meanwhile, after getting off Fraxinus, Saya headed back to her dorm room and laid down on her bed.

"I won't lose, I won't…"


	4. Claudia Enfield

The next date has Ayato standing outside at night right behind the building of the girls' dorm building of Seidouken Academy. Preparations were happening on both sides to get ready to meet with the next girl, Claudia Enfield.

"Wait, you said she told you to meet her at her dorm room right?" Kotori asked.

Ayato nodded, "Yes, that's correct."

"Wait, it's the girls' dorm, you aren't allowed in there. She's the student council president, she should know that."

"I know how to get in, this isn't the first time she invited me to her room."

Ayato and Kotori were talking to each other over how exactly Ayato is suppose to get into Claudia's room since boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm. However Ayato was trying to assure Kotori that everything will be fine. He would just do the same thing he did last time.

Ayato got into position to look like he was ready to take action but Kotori was still left unanswered, "What's he planning to do?"

A second after Kotori asked, Ayato pulled off a big jump into a tree and jumped off a couple of the building ledges to reach his destination at the top.

Kotori was impressed "Wow... I know spirits could be capable of doing something like that. But he's just a normal human being. Wait, he's one of those beings called genestellas, correct? Then that means-"

"That means he has improved physical abilities, just like what the data said. Asterisk is heavily populated by them since it hosts schools where they could train." Reine butted in to finish what Kotori was thinking.

"I thought so… just what does Asterisk hold here?

Meanwhile, Ayato managed to reach the porch of the highest room in the building and decided to just walk in since the door was opened.

"Claudia! I'm here, at the time you said!" he called out entering.

"Oh, hello Ayato…" Claudia greeted, entering the room with a bathrobe on.

Ayato sighed, this is so like last time.

Claudia then led Ayato to two chairs nearby and both of them sat down. "Help yourself if you'd like one." she offered pointing to a small bowl of chocolates on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good." he nodded.

Analyzing Claudia, who is now their new objective for this date, Kotori begin to feel annoyed and started mumbling. "Great, I have to look at another girl with big racks."

"So Ayato," Claudia started. "How have you been feeling after the tournament ending?"

He smiled, "I'm feeling fine. The bigger question is how are you? Especially after that incident."

Ayato then frowned, "You aren't trying to attempt another suicide are you?"

Claudia nervously shook her head and hands in disagreement, "No, not at all. Don't worry, I won't try to do it again, I swear."

That last question shocked Kotori, "Suicide!? Holy crap, I should've asked for background info on these girls." These girls have been quite a shocker for Kotori. First figuring out Saya already confessed, Kirin's attempt to ask Ayato to her home, and now this. Though this is more of a horror rather than something to be impressed with.

"Alright, what do we say to calm her down? She's looking nervous, guess it was really that bad." Kotori asked.

Just on cue, more options came up.

_1\. Kiss her on the lips_

_2\. Pat her on the head_

_3\. Grip her breasts_

Kotori remained silent for a moment, and then decided she wasn't going to respond to what she was seeing, so she decided to take a lucky guess at what everyone else is thinking.

"Option 2?" she asked the crew.

"Oh yes," they replied simultaneously, sounding like they didn't need to think for a second.

"Ayato, second option."

Ayato shuttered and felt hesitant at first, but then he decided to lean out of his chair slightly and slowly moved his hand to the top of her head. Unfortunately, his knee accidentally hit the side of the table which caused him to trip.

The Fraxinus crew froze in shock at what just occurred. Not that Ayato tripped, but where his hand landed.

Staring down at her chest, Claudia saw in front of her a hand gripping her breast. She had a surprised expression on her face but there wasn't a hint of anger on her either. Not even any embarrassment whatsoever.

Blushing furiously, Ayato took his hand off and shaked his hands apologizing. "I am so sorry! That was an accident I swear."

Claudia smiled, "My, my… you know how to make a girl feel better."

Ayato did not know what she was talking about, though Kotori and her crew had ideas.

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"Ugh..." Kotori was getting fed up with how clueless Ayato was. Then again, she doesn't want it going to that point where they would be shown something like "that" on the big screen. So she decided to keep quiet and go with it.

Claudia dropped the humor went back to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, I'm doing fine right now, nothing to worry." she reassured.

"Oh… what are you planning on doing with your wish you won at the Gryps festa?" Ayato asked.

"Oh, I don't know yet. My wish this whole time was to die exactly the way I did in my dream. But since I'm still here, I don't know what to wish for instead."

For the next hour or two, Ayato and Claudia continued to talk for the next one and a half hour talking to each other about how life has been and anything they don't know about each other. Generally small talk. Kotori in the end decided that there isn't much to help out with here since it's just two people chatting the whole time in one's home. And if she tried to attempt to make Ayato say something from Fraxinus' side, it would just screw up again.

"By the way, how has the work as student council president been lately?" Ayato asked.

"It's lately been normal as always, but I have been hearing some strange events occurring in the city lately."

Slightly standing up, Ayato had a serious look on his face. First thing he thought of was that it could be something similar to the events he had to deal with. Something like the conflict with Silas when he first came to Asterisk or when Flora was kidnapped, or when Claudia was hunted down not too long ago.

Shaking her head, Claudia reassured him it wasn't something very serious. "No no, nothing like what you've dealt with, just some weird occurrences."

Sitting back down, Ayato raised an eyebrow. "What kind of occurrences?"

"Well… the worst of it was some damage to an arcade at the mall, but I heard that the side held responsible covered the repair costs."

That event ringed in Ayato's mind. When he was at the arcade with Saya, they noticed a little scene happening where a girl kept destroying machines and her friend was trying to restrain her. He didn't know what happened after that however since he and Saya fled so they wouldn't get involved in the mess.

"There's also been reports of one of the city square fountains being frozened. And a citizen disturbance as well. Also I heard about some commotion at Queenvail yesterday regarding one of the students going airborne and something about a pervert"

Those on the other hand, Ayato was clueless. As for the Queenvail incident, he could ask Sylvia about that since he's meeting her tomorrow.

Kotori on the other hand was sweat dropping, she knew exactly what Claudia was talking about. All of it. Those rumors are all coming from the crazy trouble Shido and the girls keep getting into. Today, Shido took them on a trip to the mall and to a pool area and somehow came back smelling like poop. She tried to ask Shido but he replied with "You don't wanna know."

"Damn it, Shido." She mumbled to herself.

"Ayato, I also need to inform you of this. Kind of like a warning. We intend to have a meeting soon about setting up an alliance to fight against the Golden Burough Alliance. Be prepared, okay? Because once you get involved, there's no turning back."

"What do you-"

"It means we might end up getting involved in a big battle, or a war perhaps in the future ahead." She cut him out, knowing that Ayato was going to question it.

The Fraxinus crew looked worried, a conflict as big as a war might come in this world. It did not sound like something they would want to get involved with since they already have their hands full with the DEM back in their world. They might need to consider to not stay in Asterisk just to be safe.

Ayato stood out of of his chair, "Don't worry, I know what I might be entering. Besides, I'd have to protect Julis if she gets involved."

Claudia remained silence for a moment and then smiled, "Of course, that's just you, Ayato. Always wanting to protect her from harm's way."

After nodding, Ayato headed towards the porch, "I have to go. It's getting late out."

Standing up from her chair, Claudia walked towards him. "You can come back here anytime you want, you know. It's always nice to see yo-oooaaah!"

Losing her footing, Claudia began stumbling and fell onto Ayato, bringing them both to the floor.

"Guess Ayato isn't the only one who can't walk today…" Kotori commented. Then she started to get flustered when she saw on her screen an image of Claudia on top of Ayato with clutching one of her breasts.

Standing up, Kotori yelled, "Oh come on! Two trope incidents in one night?!"

Steam running from his nose, Kannazuki cheered on from the sideline. "Yes, that's it Ayato! Grope those boobs! Feel them! Continue to feel them and I'll get those measurements in no time!"

Kannazuki's weird fantasies still continued even after having been kicked down to the floor and have his head held down by Kotori's boot. "God! What is with you?! First you like flat chests and now big chests?!"

Getting off Ayato, she notice he was blushing red. "I'm sorry about that, clumsy me."

"I-it's fine," he replied, still feeling a little embarrassed.

"Like I was saying, come back anytime." She said smiling.

Ayato thought to himself for a moment, then smiled, "Okay, I will."

Then he turned to the open view and jumped off the porch.

While walking back to his dorm, he talked with Kotori one last time for the night to give the details on tomorrow's date.

"So, who's the name of this next girl? I think was Silvi or something?" The name sounded familiar to Kotori, but she couldn't get the exact name to come out of her mouth.

Ayato sighed with concern for if her were to tell her. But he just sucked it up and decided to anyway. "Her name is Sylvia Lyyneheym, she is not a student from Seidoukan but from Queenvail, she's also their student council president."

Now that name rang in Kotori's mind, she remembered not just Claudia but also Sylvia's first and last name along with a photo being marked down in the data for being a student council president, but that's practically it. She also had a feeling the whole time prior that those two names Ayato mentioned were of the same people from the data sent to them. Seems her assumptions were true after all, considering she saw that the Claudia from today corresponds to the info they have on her. It wouldn't be a shocker that it would be the same for Sylvia.

"Okay, what else" she asked writing down notes.

Ayato raised an eyebrow, "Huh? No reaction? I thought you'd react like if I were to say that to everybody else."

That led to confusion from Kotori's side as she had no clue what he was talking about. "React? What are you talking about? I don't know who this girl is.

Ayato's eyes widened at what he just heard from his speaker. That can't be possible to him. There's no way she hasn't heard of the Sylvia Lyyneheym, especially considering her age. She looked like she was in her early teens, and literally everyone at that age is well aware of her. Practically everyone around the world knows her. The only way she could have not heard of Sylvia was if she was in a secluded area or isolated somewhere, like in a mental facility for a while.

"Ayato? Ayato? You still there?"

Realizing he left Kotori hanging, he shook the confused feeling out of him and decided to confirm this with her. "Uh, Kotori?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

Ayato gulped, "You really haven't heard of Sylvia have you?"

Kotori raised an eyebrow, "Is she well known here? We only just arrived at Asterisk for the first time earlier this week so we don't know exactly everything that happens here."

"Not just Asterisk, more like the whole world. I'm referring to Sylvia Lyyneheym, the world's most famous pop idol."

Kotori remained silent, were they supposed to know who Sylvia is? If she asked this question out in public, their cover might get blown. "Oh crap. Uh… is it like the law to know who she is?" She nervously asked.

He chuckled at the funny response she made. "I'm pretty sure it's not against the law to not know who she is. But it's just a surprise to me."

Embarrassment covered Kotori's face, which then turned into an irritated expression, "S-So what if I haven't heard of the chick? I'm too busy on this ship anyway to tune into that stuff."

"Sure, make fun of the girl for not knowing who one damn person is!" Kotorr thrown in with a sarcastic tone.

Ayato continued chuckling, "You don't need to feel embarrassed about it. Sorry if my reaction upsets you. I'll just explain her to you. Sylvia is the student council president of Queenvail Academy, one of Asterisk's five schools. She's also the world's famous pop idol as I just said. She's quite the songstress in both entertainment and battle. I also believe she is considered to be one of the most strongest stregas in history. So she isn't someone you could defeat easily in a duel."

Kotori's mouth dropped at all of that. That Sylvia girl must be something. "Damn, if we were from here, Miku might have quite the competition."

"I also forget to tell you, this isn't the first time she asked me on a date, this is her second time."

Kotori facepalmed, "Of course, she's even on a role in the romance department between all those girls. Not just one but two dates. What is she, a goddess?"

"I think you might understand her better when I meet her tomorrow after school." Ayato advised.

"Yeah I guess so, see you tomorrow."

After hanging up with Ayato for the night, Kotori decided to speak with Kannazuki at the deck's exit.

"It turns out we have to land the ship again tonight for maintenance since it was held off because during the ship's docking time, most of the time was spent from Reine having to fix the ship's functions after a certain someone's hormones got in the way," she informed with the last bit having a sarcastic tone.

Kannazuki saluted, "Yes ma'am, I will make sure this ship will land with no issues, and I'll double checked myself to see if there are any pictures or porn in my pockets."

Kotori sighed with annoyance, "Just be careful this time."

She reached the lounge room where she found Shido still there. The other spirit girls aren't there since they probably resided to their quarters by now. They sat down at a table to have a quick chat before calling it a night themselves.

"So, who's the next girl this guy has to date?"

Kotori looked up to think, "Her name is Sylvia Lyyneheym. She's uhh…quite a prodigy."

Shido was confused, "How so?"

"She's the top pop idol here, one of the student council presidents, and is considered to be one of the strongest in history."

Shido was in awe, "That's a lot for one teenage girl isn't it? Even for an honors student back home."

"Well, there is Miku," she reminded him.

"Well yeah, but Miku has been able to get a lot of free time on her hands. This Sylvia girl probably has no free time whatsoever."

Kotori crossed her arms, "Hmph, well I figure out who this tough chick is tomorrow."

"Just don't cause her trouble…" he said.

"You're one to talk…" she grumbled.

What certain chain of events will unfold when the date with Sylvia commences? Something big perhaps? Only time will tell.


	5. Sylvia Lyyneheym part 1

Entering into the main deck, Shido called out to his step sister sitting in her chair, "Hey Kotori, we're back."

She turned her head to him, "You're back early."

Shido's face went blank, "I know… We ended up having some trouble again. So we're just going to chill here until dinner."

Kotori's face went blank as well. "Of course it's more trouble."

"It isn't easy you know. Traversing around a city I don't know about, with technology I don't know about. So I can't really help the girls understand the damn place. Also, since the tech is so advanced, people gave me a weird look whenever I took out my cell phone, like I'm using something that's so outdated. And from the looks of it, it is. Plus some people here are crazy which is why we keep getting into fights with them." After finishing his rambling, Shido sighed and calmed down. "At least the girls are pretty happy, which is what we want.

Kotori nodded in agreement, "Good point... Also, if a spatial quake were to occur from one of the girls, this island would not know when it comes and when they are supposed to evacuate if spatial quakes don't normally happen here. Everyone on this island might end up getting killed."

"Yeah, well anyway, I'll leave you to your work, later."

"See ya bro." Kotori turned back to face the crew in front of her while Shido made for the exit. "Ayato, you ready?"

Ayato stood by the entrance to a cafe waiting for Sylvia. However she hasn't arrived yet and it's past the meet up time. "I am, but Sylvia hasn't shown up yet. She wanted me to meet up at the cafe entrance at 4"

Kotori sighed in frustration, "It's 4:15 right now. She's 15 minutes late. Where the hell is that girl? Did she stood you up?"

Ayato shook his head and smiled, "I don't think she would ever think of doing something like that."

He looked around his surroundings but with no sight of Sylvia anywhere to be found, but something did intrigue him from across the street. He saw a group of civilians and they were surrounding what appears to be some rubble from the cement and a big crack right in the ground. He attempted to try to walk over to check it out, but then halted when his vision went black from what appeared to be two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice sang.

"Huh? Sylvie?"

The two hands were took off of his face and gripped his shoulders, turning him around to be in front of a familiar girl who he knows with brown hair and a purple pink hat.

"Hey, at least guess wrong once before getting it right" she pouted.

"That's weird." Kotori spoke up. "This girl so does not look like the Sylvia we have in our data."

Mainly, Kotori found that the hair was a little off putting. It was brown instead of purple. Did she dye her hair purple one time and then washed the dye out? Or is the purple hair a wig? However, her eye color looked the same. So she decided that the crew will just play along. But she did want to ask Ayato about this right now to confirm any suspicions.

"Come on, we need to catch up!" Energetically, Sylvia ran up to the cafe's entrance.

About to follow, Ayato halted at Kotori's voice, "Is that girl really Sylvia? She doesn't look like her to me.."

"That's because-

"Ayato!" Sylvia called out, waiting eagerly for him to come.

"Tell you later," Ayato then quickly caught up.

Laying back in her chair, Kotori sighed, "Well, he's pretty confident that's her. So he must know something about why she looks like that."

"It might be a disguise" Reine implied. "She's an idol, so walking around in public might attract too much attention, so she disguises herself so no one knows it's her."

Kotori was intrigued, she did not thought of that, and that might make perfect sense. Miku does the same thing but the only thing she does is put a mask on at times or just hide her face in a hat.

Ayato and Sylvia sat down with each having a cup of coffee to drink. Sylvia was the first to speak. "Sorry about me being a little late. I had to deal with some reports regarding recent issues at our Queenvail."

Ayato shook his head, "It's fine, your student council president, so this stuff is going to happen."

"It's been a little while since we got a good amount of time together, hasn't it? Last time was during the festival."

Ayato smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just remember though, I am still willing to help whenever you look for Ursula as long as I have free time. During of those searches we can just take short breaks doing this."

Sylvia giggled, "Of course. But we never really had anytime to even try because of the Gryps Festa."

"Is the Rusalka doing well after my team's match with them? They aren't going to try to stalk us like last time are they?"

"It's been fine for them. And don't worry, they won't try to stalk us, I cleared it up with them."

Sylvia took a sip of her coffee and then after putting down the cup, Ayato noticed something on her face. "Uh Sylvie?"

"Huh? What's up?"

"I think you have a little-" Ayato pointed to one side of his mouth to gesture that Sylvia actually had a little foam from the coffee on her face.

Meanwhile, taking that as her cue, Kotori started to grab options in the system.

"Oh crap," Realizing she left her notes about the girls including Sylvia back in her room, she got up from her chair and went to the exit. "Finish this while I'm gone for a moment, I need to get something important from my room."

The crew responded with a "Roger!"

As expected, three answers came up on the screen.

_1\. Wipe her face with a napkin_

_2\. Lick it off her cheek_

_3\. Be honest and tell her_

"Alright, start voting!" Kannazuki commanded.

_1\. 0%_

_2\. 0%_

_3\. 100%_

Kawagoe was the first to respond, "Option 3 is definitely it. The other two is mainly something the girl would do, not the guy."

"Definitely, If the girl were to do either of those two, it would look cute and caring. But if the guy did it, it might just end up looking awkward for both of them." Nakatsugawa said.

Kannazuki took a moment to think, "Hmm… that is definitely right… Ayato, Option 2!"

The crew responded with shock expression at Kannazuki deciding to just to pick one of the other options he personally likes instead.

Ayato sighed in annoyance, "Who is that guy?"

Sylvia noticed the expression "Is something the matter?"

He smiled and tried to shake it off, "Oh no, it's fine, really"

Then Ayato's face turned serious, "Sylvie, can you come closer?"

Sylvia blinked, "Uh, sure, why though?"

"There's a little…"

After Sylvia moved her face closer to him, Ayato leaned in and put his tongue on the foam near her mouth and licked it off. Sylvia's eyes widened, and was left expressionless.

Meanwhile, Kannazuki was dodging a bunch random trash, a voodo doll, and a globe, like last time he pulled the same stunt. "Oh come on! Don't you know how amazing it would be to lick the face of an idol!? And then get a beating from her?!

"What is wrong with you? Do we have to go through this again? Haven't you learned after last time?" Kawagoe complained, holding a random keyboard he was prepared to throw.

"Who knows what the commander will make you do this time when she finds out." Minowa said.

Reine herself didn't budge a bit or said a word. She just sat at her area like she didn't notice what happened.

Sylvia was still expressionless, Ayato closed his eyes hoping for the worst, thinking she was going to get mad and yell at him. But instead, he heard a slight chuckle come from her. Then that chuckle turned into giggling, and then it became laughter, then the next thing she's leaning on the table with her hand in a fist, laughing so hard to the point that she had tears in her eyes.

Having dealt with Kannazuki with his head now shoved in a trash can, the crew sighed with relief.

"Thank god she isn't upset." Kawagoe said.

Walking back into the main deck and noticing the weird situation Kannazuki was in, Kotori groaned, began having a feeling Kannazuki did something that she doesn't want to know.

"Okay, what did he do this time?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

Reine stood up and whispered the conspiring events that happened into her ear. Kotori was not surprised one bit, he tends to do things like this a lot, and he has been doing this multiple times this week.

"I wish we were back in our world, it'd be more easier to punish him there then here." She mumbled to herself.

Kotori looked back to the screen and figured that Sylvia just had a huge laugh fest considered the red face she has along with watery eyes.

"Haha, that's one way to tell someone they have a little something on their face." Sylvia commented, wiping a tear from her eye.

Ayato felt relieved. Though rethinking it, she probably wouldn't be upset about it. She can be quite the teaser. When he first met her, when he asked for her number so he can repay her for helping track down Flora, it came out like he was fearlessly hitting on her. She laughed that off as well. Though these kinds of things can be passed off by Sylvia and most of his friends, Julis, who is probably the closest to him, probably wouldn't tolerate it due to her hot-headed personality. And then there's the fact that he learned first-hand if he were to both walk in on her changing and grope her chest by accident.

Her smile disappearing, Sylvia looked down, "Hey Ayato?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm too young and innocent to have a say in anything?"

Ayato blinked, "That's a little unusual for you to say."

Sylvia sighed, "I know, it's just, I got into some trouble with my manager and we brought up the incident with Claudia. And after realizing that the governments weren't helping out with this situation, I yelled out loud that they were being selfish."

"And this was at your manager?" Ayato tried to confirm.

She nodded, "She said I was too young to understand what was going on."

"Uh Ayato? Do you have a response to this? We can't really help with something that personal." Kotori informed from the head piece.

Ayato remained silent for a moment, but came up with something to fix that. "Well, let's start from scratch, what's your first and last name?"

Sylvia gave off a confused expression, but then giggled. "You know what it is, silly. It's Sylvia Lyyneheym."

"And what's your role in this world?"

"I'm the world's top idol, student council president of Queenvail Academy, uh…"

"And your ranked #1 in Queenvail. You're also known as one of the strongest genestellas on the island and seen by those as the strongest strega."

Sylvia blushed and giggled even more. "Haha, stop… your embarrassing me!" She then raised her hand and gave a little playful flick to his head that was didn't hurt, along with a little "boop" sound from her mouth.

Ayato laughed then shook his head, "There isn't anything to be embarrassed about, anyone one dependable are always giving a say in something if they want. And with all of that you have accomplished, why wouldn't anyone see you as someone dependable?"

Hearing that made Sylvia feel so relieved. Though that was weird, she isn't someone to let something that small get to her. She thought to herself, maybe she knew that answer the whole time. Maybe she just wanted to hear that from someone else for self motivation, probably from Ayato because she feels like she can express some of her deepest thoughts to him. Of course this is what she feels now that she has fallen for him. She found it quite shocking that day when Ayato to offer to help him just made her straight up become in love just like that.

Leaving her thoughts, Sylvia notice Ayato took a sip from his coffee, then saw that he had a slight bit of foam on his face, just like she did. She smirked cunningly to which Ayato did not notice. "Hey Ayato, come closer please."

After Ayato leaned closer to her looking confused, Sylvia made her move. She got out of her chair and leaned closer to his cheek. Ayato became as red as a tomato after feeling Sylvia's tongue near the side of his mouth.

The crew on Fraxinus had their mouths wide opened, and Kawagoe spit out his coffee he was in the middle of drinking.

Sylvia sat back down and continued to chuckle at her little revenge prank that she just pulled off.

The crew stared in awe at how she not just brushed off the licking stunt, but also played along with it. "Yup, we're lucky she's cool with this… and that she also likes to tease a lot." Kotori commented.

After finishing up their coffees, the two headed off to the movie theater to find what movie to watch. They looked at a couple of the posters and then looked at the schedule on a big screen, but both couldn't decided on what movie to watch. It's not that they had different picks and were disagreeing with them, they just straight up both didn't know what they should see.

"Do you have any idea?" Ayato asked Sylvia, both still looking at the movie schedule.

"No, not really, they all look interesting." Sylvia replied, nervously smiling since she can't decide over which one.

Sitting back down on a nearby bench back to back, they sighed in defeat.

"We might need to think a little right?" Ayato asked.

"Definitely."

This is where Fraxinus comes in. They started to discuss what movie genre they should prioritize.

"Okay people, which genre should they watch?" Kotori asked.

"They could try watching a romance. That could help set up the mood between them."

"Nah, they should watch horror, a boy letting a frightened girl clutch to her knowing he's there to protect her would be more efficient."

After getting out of the trash can, Kannazuki joined in, "Hey, why don't they watch one of those?" He recommended pointing to a poster he notices in the camera that looks kind of lewd.

"No! They are not watching porn! Wait, how does something like that get shown in a theater in the first place?" Kotori asked.

Since Ayato can hear Fraxinus fighting in his speaker because Kotori left the mic on again, he figured that he was going to be on his own for this one. He actually wanted to chuckle at what he was hearing over there but didn't want to randomly laugh in front of Sylvia or else he'd look suspicious. Then something popped up in his mind.

"Hey, I have an idea."

Sylvia gave him her attention even though she didn't turn her head. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we watch one of the comedies?"

Sylvia grinned at Ayato's suggestion, "I think that'll be perfect. Let's try to find the funniest movie they have here."

Fraxinus was still trying to figure out what they'd pick, but then Kotori noticed Ayato and Sylvia both went back to the counter. "Wait guys, I think they came up with something."

Both got up and headed to the counter and asked what was one of their best comedies airing right now. They bought tickets to the movie they were told about, bought some popcorn and drinks, then headed to the theater room assigned to them.

Both sat down and Sylvia took off her hat since it was a little big and might block the view. The theater was quite crowded so it had to be good. However, some dude at the front started to take a snapshot of the holographic screen with the flash on. Then everyone was yelling "Turn off your phone!" And one even continued with "And shut that fucking door!" Then after people were shushing and the yelling calmed down, someone blurted out "Turn off the flash, you fucking moron!"

Both Sylvia and Ayato sweat dropped, they both knew they needed to turn off their portable terminals or at least keep them silenced. Though they never thought people would get instantly outraged upon seeing someone have their flash go off. Though technically he shouldn't since it is illegal, that's considered bootlegging.

Kotori left Fraxinus' main deck for a moment and came back with a bucket of popcorn. "Well, might as well enjoy the movie." Now the whole crew is joining in to see the movie.

It turned out be hysterical. There were so much moments that'd make you laugh your pants off. Ayato almost choked on popcorn from laughing, so Sylvia had to help rub his back as he tried to wash it down with soda.

However, there was one scene regarding a horse doing something wet and gross and then this guy drank it. That caused Ayato and Sylvia to have a bit of blue on their faces with while holding fake grins as well. Both were also laughing nervously. They obviously had sickening expressions on them even if they were hiding it. The audience were both laughing and getting grossed out at the same time. Some ended up throwing up on the ground

Even Kotori and her crew were beyond shock and in disgust. One of the members, Kawagoe was even puking in a waste basket.

"What the hell!? That's disgusting! I thought this movie was rated PG-13!" Kotori ranted.

However, after that one scene, everything else was just plain hilarious to the two.

After getting out of the theater, Ayato and Sylvia sat down on the same bench in the lobby when they first got in.

"That movie was quite funny, though I wonder how that really gross part got in yet the movie turned out to be suitable for people our age." Ayato wondered. "They probably should've warned people about that before watching it even if it was just one scene."

Sylvia sweatdropped, "Yeah, I never really expected that. No one did. When we were getting out of the theater, I think some people were still sick from that."

Grabbing Ayato's hand without thinking, Sylvia dragged Ayato outside into the night's autumn cold. Then she let go of his hand and had her back towards him and started to speak once more.

"Thank you Ayato, just being around you makes me so happy. And I can never get enough of it." Turning around back towards him, her grin grew. "Please, I want to continue growing this bond we have!"

Ayato tried to process what Sylvia said, but it halted as soon as his body was embraced by her.

Her smile disappearing, she mumbled into his right ear, "Even if I don't end up being the one."

Ayato didn't quite hear what Sylvia said. He was going to ask her to repeat, but then Sylvia tightened her embrace on him, causing him to blush even more and stayed in that position for a couple seconds. Not noticing that Sylvia had a slight devious smile on her, he felt her slowly letting her arm off his right shoulder and then felt her hand tickling his ear. Suddenly he realized, that's where his earpiece was. Next thing, he felt his earpiece being removed and Sylvia's arm retreating from his head.

Sylvia broke the hug apart, with Ayato's ear piece in hand. He was about to say something, but was calmly shushed by her, having her finger on her nose while giving off a smile and a wink.

The Fraxinus crew minus Reine all turned white with shock. After a moment of silence, Kotori was the first to start freaking out. "She ended up noticing the ear piece we gave him!?"

Keeping a straight smile, Sylvia then took the earpiece and put it in her own ear, wanting to have a word with the crew behind the scene. Her face was on the big screen in Fraxinus' main deck. "Excuse me, I'd like to know who you are please, and what relationship you have with Ayato."

The crew remained silent. Now she wants to speak to them like as if she's a school principal who caught a couple of students causing trouble. Having no clue how to respond, the members in the front turned to Kotori in the back, gesturing if she knows how to respond.

Shaking off her worries, Kotori got back on the mic ready to try to make sure their cover isn't blown. "H-How the hell did you figure out about the earpiece? A-And how do you know that it's someone fishy and not just you know, a friend of his, or just some new gizmo he got?" Kotori was trying to make up excuses, but Sylvia wasn't falling for them.

Sylvia giggled and began waving her finger, "A little earpiece placed in one's ear is a good hiding place, but a little too simple if you're trying to hide it from someone you are in a close radius with. Also, Ayato has been acting strange today. This isn't the first time I went on a date with him. So I should know how he would interact with me."

Ayato smiled nervously and sweatdropped, "The part about the earpiece, I think that's mainly because you're quite a sly fox." He thought to himself

"Uh-L-listen, we're the employers of Ayato, he's doing a little job for us, that's all." Kotori pleaded.

"Like allowing you to spy on our date?" Sylvia asked sarcastically, her smile still not disappearing. "Are you blackmailing him to do the unusual stuff the Ayato I know wouldn't do? Like licking my cheek? Or telling him to pick that movie? For the record, when I licked his cheek in return, my face was close enough to notice the earpiece in his ear, so I knew about it this whole time."

Ayato raised his hand to correct her, "Actually, I suggested that we see a comedy of my own will. They did try to pick something but couldn't figure it out. But their struggle was kind of funny, so that's what inspired me to suggest we see a comedy."

Upon hearing that, Sylvia felt relieved for a quick moment, but still had to prioritize the issue right now, "But still… they tried making you do something you wouldn't do."

Kotori turned blue, they were being outsmarted by this girl. But then she realized it doesn't matter since Sylvia doesn't know where they are.

"Oh, also…" Upon hearing that Sylvia had more to say, Kotori was worried that this wasn't going to be good.

"I ended up noticing a big unidentifiable ship, a U.F.O you could say, drifting out in the water from my dorm's view back at Queenvail."

"Wait, she couldn't have seen Fraxinus, it was invisible the whole time, how could-?" Rethinking to Sylvia saying she saw it drifting out in the water, that was probably from Kannazuki's little mishap.

"Damn it Kannazuki! You even blew our cover!" Kotori yelled kicking Kannazuki's rear end. Kannazuki giggled upon the impact from her foot.

Moving her attention to Ayato while Kotori steams off, Sylvia asked, "Hey Ayato, have you ever met these people or know where they are calling you from? Since you're working for them, you should at least know where they are located at."

Ayato recalled back to the day he first met Kotori. "I met their commander for the first time when they came to my class. The commander looked like she was only 14. Though with student council presidents practically almost running all the schools, I could see someone like her being the commander of an organization."

"And did they let you check out exactly where they run their organization?"

Ayato nodded, "No. Before we parted they gave me that earpiece to keep in contact with them. They never did show me where they were contacting me from. I was assuming their location was classified.

Sylvia walked up and squeezed his cheeks still smiling, "That just makes it even more fishy, silly. You can't just accept work from someone you met off the street."

Kotori sighed and went back to the mic, "Well, even if you saw it, it doesn't matter anyway. We moved it so you can't find us this time"

Sylvia's hat shadowed her eyes, "Oh, can't I?"

"Huh?" Kotori asked raising an eyebrow.

Sylvia gestured to Ayato to follow her to the closest back alley. Where no one could see what she was about to do.

Then she took off her hat and put her hands to her head, and a little click was heard. And with that, her brown hair color was now purple and a pair of headphones were visible on her head.

Fraxinus looked at her shocked seeing as she now looks exactly like how she is supposed to be in the data's image of her. From the looks of it, it was those headphones that was changing Sylvia's hair color, allowing her to pull off a disguise. Kotori had a feeling that she was wearing a disguise. But she didn't knew it was from something technological like those pair of headphones. She assumed Sylvia just simply dyed her hair brown, like any other girl would do.

She then made a gesture for Ayato to opened the map. Ayato reluctantly decided to do that. He knows where this was going. So he made the map as near as the same size as the last time Sylvia did this.

Standing in front of it, Sylvia began to sing the same tune that she used to help Ayato find Flora. Aura flowed high into the sky and eventually two feathers appeared and flowed down near the edge of the map.

The crew stared in awe with dropped mouths at mesmerizing tune she sang but Kotori was more shocked at something else. Kotori not turning her head, began to weakly mumble something to Kannazuki. "Uh Kannazuki, isn't that the same area coordinates we are currently at right now?"

"Uh… yes, that's the exact spot we're at right now." He replied mumbling as well.

Kotori shrinked, "Oh crap, we're dead."

"Well, there you have it. I'm very protective of Ayato, so if you mess with him, them you'll have to answer to me. I know exactly where to find you. And I know that you are inside a ship that's docked in the water and is probably still visible. If it was invisible, I don't think I could've easily track it down like I just did. And I'm not someone you should toy with. You're dealing with who's considered to be one of the the strongest strega in history and was the runner up in the last Lindwurm. I also have a bit of authority for being a student council president." Sylvia informed, still not losing her grin.

Kotori and her crew were struggling to take everything in about her. Her Being the strongest strega in history, that would probably be true since she used her power to find them so easily. She's even student council president, so they might end up getting in trouble with the city if she has connections.

"I'm heading over now, be prepared!" She sang giving a wink. Then she turned off the earpiece and the big screen turned black, losing connection.

Fraxinus remained silent for another moment at what she just said, then Kotori shook it off and was the first one to speak up, "Okay, we can't let her find the ship, prepare to depart!"

Kannazuki reluctantly raised his hand, "Uh… we can't really do that immediately."

Kotori raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

With the maintenance done on the ship today, we have to reboot the engine. It might take 45 minutes to an hour to get it in the air."

Banging her computer, Kotori growled, "Ugh, from where she is, she'll probably be here in like 15 minutes. Wait, we can still turn on the invisibility realizer."

"Actually about that, we can't really use it until the ship's engine is fully rebooted." Kannazuki added fiddling with his fingers.

Her eyes shrinking, Kotori muttered, "Oh crap… And if we all just leave the ship, then we'd just end up leaving it alone and allowing her to occupy it. Then I guess our only option is to… HIDE FROM HER WRAAAAAAAATH!"

After hearing Kotori's cry, the entire room was filled with the crew running around screaming for their life. Reine though still remained calm and stood up from her computer and left the deck.

Back with Ayato and Sylvia, Sylvia took out the earpiece and gave it back to Ayato. Ayato was questioning if doing that was a good idea.

"Uh… I understand the logic you said, but did you really have to threaten them like that?"

Grabbing both his shoulders, Sylvia leaned her upper body on him. "Ayato, if those people try to hurt you, I won't simply stand by. I'll protect you from them. You were there for me when I was attacked by my teacher, and you said you'd be there to help me find her. So, I'll be there for you for whatever trouble you face.."

Ayato blushed with how close Sylvia was. Though it did feel nice and comforting that someone said they would look out for him. Well, the "comforting" part was probably more coinciding with how Sylvia is huddling up on him.

Getting off Ayato, Sylvia grabbed his hand, "Come on, it seems our date will have to go on just a little longer."

And so, Sylvia ran off back into the street, heading to where Fraxinus was located with Ayato in tow.


	6. Sylvia Lyyneheym part 2

"So why do you need to change back into your school uniform for this?" Ayato asked.

Sylvia just walked out of a public restroom, changed back into her school uniform she usually wears. "Because I'm visiting as a representative of one of the five student council presidents."

Ayato and Sylvia approached the dock and right in front of them was a huge airship docked in the water.

"Whoa, that ship is huge," he stared in awe.

As Ayato tried to walk closer, Sylvia moved her hand in front of him, "Wait Ayato, I want to go in by myself having you come in."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with. And if it is a trap that we both fall for, we're both screwed. Just wait for me here, if I don't come out in 15 minutes, come in and find me. I'll be the one to go in first since I started all this."

Meanwhile...

"Finally, I need to take a breather from how energetic they are." Shido was walking down one of the ship's hallways looking exhausted. It's not a surprise, he had once again, another exhausting day.

"Shin, I need you to come over to the main deck."

Snapping out of the trouble in his mind, he sees Reine approaching him. "What's wrong?"

"Just come with me, quickly," she quickly responded.

Shido thought to himself that there probably wasn't time to explain, or it's easier if he sees it himself. So he decided to follow Reine without asking any other questions. As soon as he entered the main deck, he saw that none of the seats were occupied by the crew members, and Kotori was nowhere to be seen either. He continued further into the room and ended up noticing something in the corner on the other side of the room from where he entered from. Right in front of him was none other than his little step sister along with Kannazuki and the other crew members all huddling up in the one corner, fearing for life.

Shido sighed at the ridiculous scene. "What the hell are you all doing, you guys look like you saw a ghost or something."

"T-There's this crazy strong chick who found out our cover, she's upset, and now she's coming here to who-knows-what!" Kotori spouted. "She might get us into trouble, threaten us, or worst… tickle hell!"

Shido chuckled at that last bit. Obviously the part about "tickle hell" came from him. Then he shocked it off and realized that they upsetted one of the city civilians, and probably more worse than what he and the girls were causing.

"Ugh, what did you do this time? He asked irritated, because it was probably from something they'd make him do. He told Kotori specifically to not cause trouble and here she is causing trouble.

Reine approached Shido to which he turned around ready to listen to what she has to say, "The girl Sylvia Lyyneheym, who Ayato went on a date with today figured out we were behind the scenes giving him guidance. She thinks we're sketchy, so she's heading over here to see who we are for herself. We can't move the ship in the time we have before she arrives and it seems we're out of options on how to escape from her."

"She's that mad that them to the point where your crew sees her like a monster that's going to eat them? Is she that dangerous to be around. Is she like Kurumi?"

Reine shook her head in disagreement and then smiled, "Actually, the girl kept a smile on her face the whole time when she consulted us. From my guess she was probably just teasing them, also… she's probably just being protective of her friend."

"I'm guessing they're really close friends." Shido concluded. "I'd feel the same way if the girls get into any kind of danger."

A sudden beeping could be heard, and Reine responded by heading back to her computer.

"What's that?" Shido asked.

"The security system is detecting someone by the boarding entrance. It must be her." Reine began typing inputs into her computer to bring up the image of their security camera by the entrance.

Shido went up to Reine's computer screen and saw a girl that seems to be Sylvia standing at the entrance to the ship, waiting for the door hatch to open. She actually was just standing there politely waiting for the hatch to go down so she can come in. Like if someone was waiting for the door to open after ringing the bell.

Shido raised an eyebrow, "Wait, that's her? She doesn't look all that bad to be honest. She's just waiting to come in. I thought she'd be someone like Kurumi or someone that might attack the ship. Come to think of it, I think I see her smiling a little. She looks like a nice girl."

Shido then decided to take a stance and turned his head to the huddled up crew, "Look, I'll go talk to her since you guys seem to be in the middle of crapping your pants to do so."

"Don't! She's considered one of the strongest strega in history! She'll kick your ass. Kotori yelled but then rethought her words. "Okay, you can leave Kannazuki with her. She can kick his ass."

"I'd love that…" Kannazuki drooled.

"Uh… no. I'm not using anyone as bait."

As Shido left the entrance, he just remembered something. Sylvia was wearing a school uniform from Queenvail. And he also remembered Kotori saying something about her being a student council president. "Oh crap, if she's the student council president of Queenvail, she might already know about the situation we caused at the school already. And since I'm the so-called pervert, I'm probably going to be hearing it from her."

Shido went down to the entrance of the ship and pressed the switch to let the hatch down. Some outdoor lights turned on as well to make it clearer. Shido was about head out but ended up seeing that Sylvia already walking up to the entrance from the hatch making a bridge between the water and the dock.

"Hello, your name is Sylvia, right? I'm Shido, I'm a member of Ratatoskr aboard the ship, Fraxinus."

Sylvia turned her head to him upon him greeting him and bowed. "Yes, that's me. my name is Sylvia Lynneheym, studen council president of Queenvail Academy, nice to meet you." She then winked at him.

Shido felt some charisma from her. She looks to have quite the colorful personality to him.

Sylvia however, is feeling that Shido is somehow familiar. "Do you think you can show me to who runs this place?" She asked.

"You must be talking about my little sister. She's uh… not ready to see you yet. But I can give you a tour of the ship for the meantime." Shido suggested.

Sylvia energetically nodded, "I'd be glad to have one."

Shido took Sylvia around the different parts of the ship, at least the places he knew well. He showed her the hospital area, that isolation room they use whenever they need to monitor any new spirits, But since he couldn't just tell her about spirits, he just said it's used to monitor genestella. He also showed her one of their research labs. Shido had to call Reine to come down and explain the lab stuff since he doesn't know much about it.

He decided to then end it by just showing her the lounge where him and the girls have been hanging out at all day.

"And here we-" Right when he opens the door, his face gets impacted by a frying pan. "Ow…"

"Shido! Shido! I made something!" Tohka ran up to him with a tray.

"Okay, but how did a frying pan went flying right into my face." he asked pinching his nose.

"Oh, I was using it, and I was holding the pan at the time when we took the tray out of the oven. When I saw that they were complete, I screamed with joy and waved my hands up and down!"

"And the pan went flying out of your hands I'm guessing." he finished, taking his hand off his nose. "Wait where are the others?"

After asking that, Shido heard crying coming from the bathroom. "Oh god, not again!"

He rushed to the bathroom and saw the toilet had a big iceberg coming out of it. Sylvia followed pursuit and was shocked at what she was seeing, "Oh my, is this normal?"

"Yup." he replied sarcastically.

It turns out that Yoshino accidentally dropped Yoshinon in the toilet when she went to the bathroom. Same principle when she dropped her in the water when taking a bath. And since Yoshino was frozen in the iceberg, he had to break it out like he did at the fountain the other day.

"Thank you, Shido." Yoshinon timidly responded after being given back Yoshinon after Shido dried him with a hair dryer.

"Geeze Yoshino, that's the second unexpected bath I had this week." Her puppet spoke up.

"U-uh… sorry…"

Sylvia raised a brow, "Wait, she likes to talk to that puppet alot?"

Shido was trying to think of how to explain it but it could be quite difficult, "Kinda… magic is normal here for you right? Her puppet is like an alter ego. That's how I'd define it. It's a little hard to explain."

"Shido!" Shido turned around and noticed a paranoid Tohka right in front of him. "Who is this girl!?"

Shido sweatdropped, Tohka gets like this whenever he sees her with another girl and has almost gone berserk like once or twice during the time he spent with her. "She's just visiting Tohka. Her name is Sylvia, I just met her so I don't really know her either."

"Oh…" Then something jolted in Tohka's mind. "Wait a minute! Shido, you need to try this."

Tohka walked up to him with the tray she's still holding. Shido looked shocked at the abomination of what he's seeing. Even Sylvia was sweat dropping at what she was seeing. On the tray what looks like to be a bunch of purple colored charcoal with a purple aura coming from them as well. Why they look like charcoal? They were probably burnt. Why purple? No clue.

"U-uh Tohka, what are these and why are they purple?" Shido asked looking scared.

"They're croquettes! Try one!" Tohka exclaimed as she shoved one into Shido's mouth.

Within a minute, Shido was at the trash can spitting it out aggressively. Sylvia saw the scene and couldn't help but giggle. But it was short lived when Tohka approached her with a croquette in hand.

"Here Sylvia, you're a guest right? You should always leave snacks out for when have them!"

Sylvia's face started sweating, "N-no thanks, I'm not hun-" Her response was cut off after one of those purple croquettes was shoved into her mouth.

Meanwhile, the 15 minute limit for Ayato was up. Sylvia didn't come out. So he decided to take measures and go into the ship himself and look for her. "Is she right, is this a place I shouldn't work with?"

Ayato rushed into the ship and wound up in the hallway, trying to figure out where it came from. The from a distance, he sees a figure rushing towards him. At closer view, it was Sylvia with her hands covering her mouth. As soon as Ayato noticed it was her he didn't have time to react. Because at that point he was rammed into and now laying on the floor on his back.

Ayato opened his eyes and saw Sylvia on top of him. He even noticed his hand is on her breast, which had him blushing. Sylvia herself on the other hand probably didn't care about that as he noticed she was on the verge of tears as she was spitting some stuff out to his side. "Sylvie? What's wrong? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Sylvia, opened her eyes, which were closed the whole time saw a roughed up Ayato under him. Panicking, she scooch right off of him. "Ayato, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, as long as you aren't hurt, it's fine." Ayato assured.

Deciding to jump back into his chest and embrace him, she continued to sob. "That tasted so bad! Waahhh!"

Ayato began caressing her back, "Whoa, calm down. What happen?"

"Hey, are you alright!?"

They both heard that shout coming from Shido rushing towards them. As soon as Shido stopped in front of them, he breathed heavily for a moment.

"Shin, what happened?" Reine approached from behind him after hearing all the ruckus from one of the lab rooms.

Though Reine decided she didn't need an answer as she saw Ayato not knowing when he got in, on the floor with an upset Sylvia buried in his chest. Reine decided to take measures into her own hand and lowered her hand towards them. "If you'd please come with me, we can check to see if you're both okay."

Reine brought everyone to the hospital room and made sure neither of the two got seriously injured.

"They aren't hurt, right?" Shido asked.

Reine nodded. "They're fine."

"Phew..." Shido turned to Ayato sitting in one of the waiting chairs and bowed. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's fine, we weren't hurt, by the way, where is she?" Ayato asked but not a moment too soon, the door to the nearby bathroom opened up.

Sylvia came out of the closest bathroom with a small mouthwash bottle in hand.

"Were you in the bathroom rinsing with mouthwash? What happen?" Ayato asked as Sylvia sat back down next to him.

She sighed, "I knew not to let my guard down anywhere. But the one place I didn't guard was my mouth."

Ayato raised an eyebrow.

Shido sighed, "Yeah, I also need to apologize for… that."

Right before Ayato could ask what "that" is, groaning could be heard and turning into the direction of where it came from, everyone noticed Kaguya lying down on one of the beds moaning in pain with her twin, Yuzuru disinfecting and patching her wounds. Miku was assisting with it as well.

"Oww… It stings AND feels sore," complained Kaguya.

"You need to sit still, or it'll feel even worse." Miku said while placing on a band aid.

Shido approached them to check out the situation, "So this is where you were."

"Sorry if we didn't tell you Shido, my sister seems to be too clueless to know if her body is okay or not." Yuzuru replied to which Kaguya was not pleased with.

"Hey! I told you, they just started hurt again not too long ago! It's not like I could control when I feel pain!"

Yuzuru deadpanned. "This is coming from the girl who got into fight #2 this week."

"Hey, that bitch was the one who started it! Plus she was fighting other people on the street as is."

Shido sighed, "So she's still feeling banged up from today, isn't she?"

"Banged up? What happened?" Ayato asked as he and Sylvia approached.

"There was this dark red haired girl with a skimpy outfit who was picking up fights. We tried to avoid her but then she ended up taunting Kaguya. So it turned into this crazy big cat fight that caused the area to get damaged in the process. What was her name again?"

Ayato sweatdropped. He knew who that was. "Irene still likes to cause fights, I guess."

Shido blinked, "Wait, you know her?"

Ayato nodded. "I've had a… history with her."

Shido didn't expect a response like that, but he shook it off. "Well anyway, after a little bit, another girl who seemed to be Irene's little sister, came up to the scene and stopped the fight and gave a scolding to her. She then apologized to us for Irene getting us involved and even invited us to dinner at her place tonight. I think her name was Priscilla."

"That's Priscilla, she did the same with me and another friend."

Something then jolted in Sylvia's mind. Just like Shido, Kaguya also looked familiar. Even Yuzuru, though that's probably because they are twins. She wanted to ask something, but then Miku took a glance up and once she saw Sylvia, she started screaming.

Miku ditched what she was doing and ran up to her. "Omigosh, omigosh, it's you! You're Sylvia Lyyneheym!"

Sylvia sighed in defeat, "I didn't think a fan would be here."

"A fan?" Shido thought. Now that he thinks of it, he did remember Kotori saying she was a top pop idol in this world.

Miku ran out the room for a second then rushed back in holding a magazine and began flipping through the pages. After finding the page, she held out the magazine to show everyone what seems to be an image of Sylvia herself being depicted as an idol with a bunch of colors in the background along with multiple colored hexagons. "See this, she's one of the most if not, THE most famous idol on the planet."

Sylvia began to feel embarrassed with all this praise. But she was used to it.

"She's probably a bigger idol then I am back in our w-" Miku was disrupted after her mouth was covered by Shido.

Shido whispered into her ear, "We can't reveal where we're from."

"Oh…"

Sylvia however, could not help but relook at what Miku said, "Wait, did you say you were an idol as well?"

Miku excitedly nodded. "Yeah, I'm the famous Tsukino Yoimachi. Though my real name is Miku Izayoi."

Confused, Sylvia blinked, "That's weird, as someone who spends a lot of time singing as an idol, I don't think I heard of someone by the name "Tsukino Yoimachi."

"Eh?" Miku's face went blank. Then she began to realize that they were in another world. Sylvia is popular in this world, but while Miku was popular back in her world, no one knows her in this one. "Oh crap… Shido, I think I might've messed up."

Shido moved in front of her nervously and tried to fix this. "Please just forget what you heard, what she meant was that she's practicing to become an idol."

Sylvia was even more confused, she even turned her head to Ayato if he knew what she was saying but Ayato shrugged meaning he didn't have any clue either.

Miku began giggling nervously, "Sorry for that, I need to get back to Kaguya." After Miku took a couple steps to the side, she rushed back to Kaguya's bed.

Sylvia just decided to let it slide and ask her question. She turned to Kaguya laying on the bed still feeling rough. "Uh… I have a question for you. Uh… your name is Kaguya right?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Right after asking, Kaguya's eyes widened when she saw her uniform. "_Wait, that uniform, is she from that crazy-"_

"My name is Sylvia, I am an idol, but I am also the student council president at Queenvail Academy."

After introducing herself, Sylvia had a holographic screen pop up in front of her and brought up a video. Then the screen turned around for Kaguya to see. "Two days ago, there was an incident at my school, and it seems one of the students, whose name is Violet Weinberg, somehow went flying right over a building and into our pool."

Sylvia had the video then play and upon seeing that it was a recording of when she got into a fight with the student, she turned white.

Sylvia couched down and gave off an innocent smile that creeped out Kaguya even more, "Was that you perhaps?"

Kaguya beginning trembling in even more fear and Shido facepalmed himself. He had a feeling this would happen, they got caught.

Kaguya resisted to speak another word until, "It was that bitch who started it in the first place! She was causing problems for Yuzuru just because she accidentally got some water on her shirt. She was asking for it."

After spouting out her excuse, Kaguya began to breath heavily. Then Yuzuru stood up from her chair and turned to Sylvia. "I'm Yuzuru, please forgive my sister. It's not our fault that she's got the brain and muscles of a gorilla."

"I am not a gorilla!" Kaguya whined.

Sylvia then turned her head to Shido, "And I am to believe that you're the pervert my students keep reporting right? I have recording of that as well"

Shido began sweating like bullets not wanting to say, but then reluctantly started shaking his head. Then he went on his feet and bowed, "B-but I only accidentally tripped and fell on Kaguya. I wasn't trying to do anything, I swear!"

Ayato sweatdropped as he saw Sylvia smirk, he knows how devious Sylvia can act at times. Sylvia thought to herself for a moment on what to do with them, since she now has the power to punish them.

"You know I can't let this slide. Especially for the sake of my school and my students. And to top it off, you tried to feed me something deadly."

Shido looked up and saw Sylvia waving her finger.

"I can however overlook this on one condition. Bring down your little sister, the leader, immediately so I can meet her."

Sighing with relief, Shido stood up and walked to the door. "Give me a couple minutes."

After a couple minutes passed, a couple voices could be heard from outside. Sounded like Shido was struggling to bring Kotori to the door.

"Come on, Kotori!"

"Hell no! I don't want to be around that demon!"

"We already caused so much trouble at her school. We even almost gave her food poisoning because we keep forgetting to teach Tohka how to cook."

"Do you think you might be scaring these people a little too much? It seems Kotori sees you as a monster hiding under her bed.

Sylvia put a finger to her lips and smiled, "Shh… Just watch."

The door banged open and Shido came in with a screaming Kotori dragging her feet on the floor. Like a mother having to drag her child out. Shido placed Kotori right in front of Sylvia with his arms on her shoulders so she wouldn't try run.

"Sylvia, this is Kotori. I think you know her, Ayato?"

Ayato nodded, "Yeah, she's the one who came to see me at class earlier this week."

Shido noticed Kotori's head was down and he shook her to get it to come up. "Come on, Kotori, look at her."

Raising her head, Shido took his hands off Kotori as Sylvia approached her. "Your name is Kotori right?"

Nervously shaking, Kotori nodded.

Sylvia kept a smile on her face and continued, "Sorry, but this is payback."

Kotori's eyes widened as Sylvia walked closer. Then she closed her eyes shut to not see the pain coming. But instead of feeling a punch to somewhere on her body, she felt her hair go down. She opened her eyes and noticed that Sylvia actually swiped her two black ribbons off of her. Beginning to freak out, she ran up to Sylvia to try and get them back, but Sylvia kept her arms high above her so Kotori wouldn't reach them.

"Hey! Give them back! No fair! Give them back, you're bigger than me!"

"Wow! I knew you'd get upset, but I didn't think you'd begin acting like this. It's like you had a whole personality change." Sylvia said as she kept moving side to side to prevent Kotori from grabbing her ribbons.

Kotori's frightened face then turned angry and she started to try to punch Sylvia, to which she kept dodging elegantly. "Give. Me. Back. My. Ribbons. You. Bitch!"

Everyone in the room began to sweatdrop at the scene.

"Sylvia, please, I think you've more than enough fun with your jokes". Ayato tried to calmly plead.

"Alight, Ayato." she sarcastically replied since she had to end her fun. Brining her arms back down, Sylvia reached them out towards Kotori, one ribbon in each hand, to which she froze right when she was about to thrown another punch when she saw that Sylvia was giving back her ribbons.

Sylvia winked, "Thanks for the fun, it's very nice to meet you, Kotori."

Kotori groaned at her little prank as she swiped back her ribbons and put them back on. "Fun my ass."

Ayato bowed to Shido and Kotori, "I'm sorry about that. Sylvia likes tease a lot. Especially me. She probably set this whole thing up just to toy with you guys."

Shido shrugged and then laughed. "It's cool, I'd probably steal Kotori's ribbons sometimes as well." Remembering something, Shido looked at the time on his phone. "Oh crap, it's almost eight, we have to get ready."

"To go to Priscilla's place right?" asked Ayato. "If I recall correctly, her dorm is one of the higher end ones in Reowolf."

Kotori froze in shock upon hearing the word "Rewolf" "S-Shido, d-did you say we are going to be having dinner at R-Rewolf?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Kotori. We have dinner plans at a student's place at Rewolf as an apology for her sister causing a ruckus with us."

Grabbing onto his shirt, Kotori began whining on his chest, "Please, anywhere but Rewolf! That place is a hell trap!"

"Ugh, come on Kotori! She's really nice."

"But you said her sister caused ruckus with you. She's going to be there, won't she?"

"Relax, Priscilla isn't going to let her sister hurt you. Actually come to think of it, she was actually quite scared of Priscilla when she arrived at the scene."

Kotori continued to bang on her brother until Ayato called out to her. "Uh, Kotori?"

Stopping her whining, she turned to him. "Yeah?"

"It's about tomorrow. I'll be meeting with Julis. I'd like to request that I'm not given any options and advice. You may mediate me if you still want to collect data."

Detaching herself from Shido's chest, she approached him. "Wait, no given options? Why?"

Ayato smiled. "I'm pretty confident about what I want to say to Julis. I feel like I understand exactly how Julis feels and know exactly how to respond, like if she were to get upset."

"Julis, huh?" Kotori thought to herself. She remembered the day she first saw Ayato. He was talking with Julis on the street and she sounded like she was pushing them to meet up at one point. Then Julis called out on her, not trusting her with Ayato when negotiating with him. Kotori felt Julis was somewhat of a hothead. Maybe she shouldn't get involved with that fiery personality(though she's one to talk in terms of "fiery personality"). She almost thought she was a goner to Sylvia's wrath, when Sylvia in the end was only joking. But screwing around with Julis might be even worst.

"Fine, we'll mediate to collect data, but we won't say a word." Kotori complied.

Ayato bowed, "Thanks."

"And I'll be here to make sure you don't do anything weird." Sylvia whispered deviously into Kotori's ear.

Getting the shivers, Kotori stepped back from her.

Sylvia turned to Ayato. "They are compensating right?"

"Yeah, we arranged that right from the start."

"SHIDO!" a voice came out of nowhere.

The door slammed open with Tohka carrying the same tray from before. She ran up to him and showed him the so-called food on her tray. "I noticed how you didn't like the croquettes I made to bring to the dinner tonight, so I remade them!"

Shido once again froze in shock at what he was seeing. The same croquettes from last time, except the color and the aura surrounding them are green instead of purple.

"Now they're green!?" Shido asked out loud.

Ayato turned to Sylvia and noticed her hands were at her mouth. She was grossed out.

"Those were what you were feeling sick from!?"

Sylvia nodded, her mouth still covered.

Tohka noticed Sylvia. Then with a big grin, she took one of those things and approached her. "Here Sylvia, open up!"

"NO! Get them away!" After Sylvia ran out the door and into the hallway, Tohka pursuit her.

"Hey! Wait up, I got it right this time, I swear!"

Shido decided to run after them as well to get them to stop, "Hey wait! Tohka, it isn't polite to shove food into other people's mouth."

For the next five minutes, the chase went around in circles continuously until they all got worn out from running.

Ayato walked up and noticed Shido breathing while leaning his hands on his knees. Sylvia was leaning her hand on the wall while Tohka stood with the tray still in hands like it was a weight.

"Um… if it helps, me and Julis didn't bring anything to our dinner either." Ayato commented.


	7. Julis Riessfeld

"Took you long enough"

After Ayato finished up his school day, he got home and prepared for his final date for the week. A date with Julis Riessfeld. He finally was able to meet up with her at the same area where he first went around the city with Julis.

"Alright team, you know the drill, just grab whatever data you can. I got him to at least take the earpiece with him so we can connect. But otherwise, we need to keep our mouths shut." Kotori called out.

"And I'm here to make sure you don't do anything naughty."

Kotori turned her head in frustration to where the voice came from. Sylvia is doing just what she wanted to do, put Fraxinus on probation. She decided to just stand near the entrance for the time being so she isn't bothering them.

"If you want to watch, fine. But did you seriously have you and Ayato lounge for the night? Also, naughty?! Shido and I both walked into your room and saw you in bed with him. And I'm pretty sure you snuck in on your own behalf while he was sleeping. He even woke up and got startled."

Sylvia responded with nothing but a wink and a smile with her tongue slightly sticking out.

Grumbling, Kotori shook it off and looked back at the screen.

Ayato and Julis began their date by heading down to a restaurant so they can get lunch. Of course, Julis picked another fast food joint just like the WcMaids they went to last time.

"She wants to have lunch at a fast food joint? I heard from Ayato that she was a princess."

Julis bit into her burger with so much glee, for a princess, she seems to find fast food joints more impressive then the refined dining she probably had access to back in Lieseltania.

After swallowing, Julis asked a question, "Hey Ayato, are you going to try to go for a slam dunk at the Lindwurm festa next year?"

Ayato blinked, "I don't think so. Why?"

"I might…" she mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Julis shook herself, "No, nothing at all."

That piqued up Kotori's interest, "Wait, what is a slam dunk?"

"It's when a student wins at all three festas. They both won the Pheonix and Lindwurm festas together, so they can qualify to get a slam dunk at the Lindwurm." Sylvia explained. But then she frowned. "However, since Lindwurm is one on one, they can't work together to win. They'd have to fight each other to achieve that. Next year is the final school year for both of them. And they can only participate in festas up to three times. It might be all or nothing for either of them on that."

"And Ayato has told multiple girls already that he doesn't intend to participate in that festa." Kotori concluded. "If I recall, whenever you win a festa, you're granted a wish by the government."

"I think Julis mainly fights to restore her country. Remember, she's a princess. Ayato however, I think he fights for his sister and Julis."

Kotori put a hand to her chin. "So, he basically acts like a retainer. Guess Julis is that special to him."

A shadow going over Sylvia's eyes, she mumbled, "And that's why I'm envious of her."

"Huh?" Kotori heard the mumbling and turned to Sylvia. "Did you say something?"

Sylvia put up an innocent smile. "No, I didn't say anything."

Hearing Julis start talking again, she turned back to the screen.

"Uh… I want to go to a little fashion store after this, I… may want to change the design of my hair real soon."

Ayato didn't expect that to come out of the blue, but then again, girls usually do like to change their designs from time to time.

Nodding, he replied. "Sure, I'm cool with that."

Julis smiled. "Thanks."

After finishing up, Ayato followed Julis to where the fashion store was. When they got inside, the store itself didn't have a futuristic like feel. But what what were hanging on the shelves and stands were however. The store mainly sold a vast amount of accessories similar to the headpieces Julis wears all the time.

Julis first approached a little stand with hair clips, ready to look at all of them. "Ayato, what do you think of these? Julis brought up two pairs of hair clips. One that resembles a butterfly, while the other one would have two horns sticking out if she were to put them on."

"Uh?" Why me?" Ayato asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, just pick one, would you!?" Julis asked irritated.

Ayato thought to himself for a moment. Then he pointed to the butterfly pin. "Probably that one."

Julis looked at the one he choose for a moment, then she put both the clips back. "I like your pick. But I think I'm confident that I can find something with the same style but even better."

Julis continued to walk through the store. Kotori meanwhile was making her own comments.

"If she were to ask me, those would both look dorky on her. I mean those futuristic clips she has on already make her look dorky as is."

Sylvia couldn't help but notice something funny about Kotori. That kind of hair fashion that Kotori doesn't like is actually very trendy right now. And Kotori's sense of fashion isn't exactly outdated, all girls Kotori's age would be wearing stuff similar to Julis and herself. Same goes for the other girls Sylvia has met on the ship. She can assume the people aboard Fraxinus are definitely not from Asterisk and it looks like they mainly travel around the world with this airship.

"I got it!" Julis exclaimed while putting her fist in the palm of her hand. Picking up another hair clip, she showed it to Ayato. It was a similar butterfly like hair clip but it had red jewels on each of the wings.

Ayato have her a thumbs up. "Great, it'd fit you."

After checking out, Ayato and Julis left the fashion store. "So where do you want to go to next?" Ayato asked.

Julis thought to herself for a moment. "Hey Ayato, lets just stroll down the street for now.

As Ayato and Julis walked down the street, Ayato wanted to bring up something he probably is reluctant to talk to her about. Because Julis tried to keep him out of it.

"You're participating in the Lindwurm, correct?" Ayato asked.

Julis nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why'd you ask?"

"Orphelia will be participating in it won't she? You might have to fight her."

Julis gritted her teeth at the response. It was something she knew was true. "Yeah… you're right. She is going to be in it."

Kotori raised an eyebrow at the question. "Who's Orphelia?"

Sylvia knew exactly who Ayato and Julis were talking about. "Orphelia was the champion at the last Lindwurm Festa. The reason why there's so much tension is probably because of how strong Ophelia is. And if I recall, I think she was a childhood friend of Julis."

"Is she scary?"

Sylvia nodded. "She can manipulate miasma. And it's been considered to be quite powerful. She could do all sorts of skills when manipulating it. You could get easily poisoned by her. She isn't easy to get lay an attack on either. The Miasma can shield her almost like if she were immune, at the cost of her clothing getting damaged.

Kotori shuddered at that description. Orphelia sounds as deadly as Kurumi. "She's that powerful?"

Sylvia nodded. "I should know. I lost to her in the finals that very day."

Becoming slightly shocked, Kotori turned her head to her. "Wait, you fought her in the finals during the Lindwurm?"

Sylvia nodded. "I now want to vow to not let her win against me in the next one. I want revenge on my opponent for last time."

Shaking off her anxiety, Julis took a breath. "If I have to fight her in the Lindwurm, then so be it. I'll do all I can to defeat her."

Ayato knew something else was bothering her. He was pretty sure it was about Ophelia's fate. "Listen, I can try to help you out with any problems you are having with Orphelia."

Julis shook her head. "No, I told you already, this had to be done on my own."

Ayato had a feeling she'd respond with that. Julis must be having a hard time dealing with the fact that she essentially lost her childhood friend to a student from Arlequint. That's probably why she holds grudges against the school.

Kotori began to actually feel bad for Julis. She lost a close friend. Kotori would feel the same way if she lost Shido.

Peace was fine until a huge tremor occurred. It messed with ayato and Julis' footing.

"What was that?" Julis exclaimed.

Turning around to figure out where that tremor came from, Both gasped as they noticed smoke coming from near a city building.

"I want to check it out, are you coming Ayato?" Julis asked.

"Yes, let's hurry!"

"As they rushed down the street to where the smoke was coming from. Kotori began to look worried. "Uh… what was that?"

"That looked like it came from around the center of the city." Sylvia replied as she walked up to the main screen. "Shido and his friends are out in the city right now, correct?"

Recalling what Shido told her this morning, Kotori recalled him mentioning about them going around the center of the city today. That began to make Kotori feel nervous. She hopes Shido and the others aren't in trouble.

"I'll go check it out." Sylvia said as she was about to leave. But stop at the sound of Kotori's voice.

"Wait, Sylvia! We'll use Fraxinus to get there. We are already hovering right now as is."

Agreeing with her, she stayed on the main deck as Kotori began preparations to have the ship start moving.

As soon as Ayato and Julis arrived to the center of the city, they saw a couple rouged like people surrounding Shido and Tohka, both looking hurt. The other girls are lying around on the ground injured. It seems they tried to fight them off but to no avail.

Ayato and Julis both brought out their luxes to help. "Julis, think you can get free them?"

"Of course, Burst into Bloom! Amaryllis!"

A fireball formed right above Julis and the swords floating around her and pointed the fireball at the rouged men. Who then turned to notice last second that something was coming their way.

"Explode!"

Exploding at the call of Julis' voice, fire emerged all over and the rouge men all began escaping. The fire also managed to reach towards only the men while not going near Shido and Tohka.

After the fire vanished, Ayato and Julis ran towards them.

"Thanks, you saved us there." Ayato said with relief.

"What happened?" Ayato asked.

"We were just checking around and then those men came out of nowhere and attacked us."

But just then, before anyone else could say a word, even more rouged men appeared and now they were all surrounded by then.

"There's more!?" Julis exclaimed.

A couple of them jumped towards the group, to which Ayato slashed them all away with the Ser-Veresta.

As more began to run towards them, Julis raised up her floating swords, the Nova Spina to create another fireball, but was stopped by Tohka when she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you stop them last time, I'll stop them now." she said coldly. "Come, Sandalphon!

With her arm reached up high, a light began to glow and a sword appeared. Along with Tohka's clothes changing slightly to that of her spirit uniform. With one swing, a huge wave of wind appeared, surrounding the group. All the rouged men were just blown away, flying into the sky.

Ayato and Julis both stood in awe. With just one swing and every fiend that tried to threaten them just disappeared like that.

Everyone remained silent for a moment until Shido's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Shido, is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah, a bunch of mysterious people just attacked us. They gave quite the beating to the girls. Tohka managed to sweep them away. But…"

He turned his head towards Ayato and Julis who both still had shocked expressions, "We might've revealed the last thing people here should know."

"Ugh… We'll get you all on the ship, give us a couple minutes, we should be above you guys shortly.

"Kay, thanks." After hanging up his phone, Shido turned to Ayato and Julis again.

"Your name is Julis right?"

Julis nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shido. I am sort've acquainted with your friend Ayato here."

Turning her head towards the the girl who just saved them, Julis saw the sword she wielded and the alterations in her clothes disappear. Ayato saw it happen as well. They were used to luxes appearing and disappearing, but into thin air instead of a chip is new.

"That girl over there is Tohka." Shido then shook the back of his head not knowing what to say. "Uh… we have a lot of explaining to do."

Meanwhile, as Kotori began preparations to bring them up aboard the ship, she was approached by Sylvia with a somewhat stern face.

"I had a feeling you were still holding back some info you wouldn't tell me. I should've asked where you are stationed prior since I can tell none of you are from Asterisk. A mistake on my end. You owe me, Ayato, and Julis a lot of explanation. I should've asked this yesterday. And I don't mean who you are as a company." She began to clench her fist. "Who are you?"

**Sorry if this felt a little rushed. I have my reasons. I'll explain them in an author's note once I release the final chapter. The final chapter should be released some time soon. Thanks, stay tuned.**


	8. Epilogue

After sending Shido and the injured spirit girls into the medical room for treatment, Kotori brought the three genestella students onto the main deck to project info off the big screen. However, only Kannazuki was on deck, the others where no where to be seen.

"Wait, why is Sylvia here?" Julis asked, but just forgot about it as soon as she noticed a familiar red haired girl she saw from before.

"Hey wait, you're that girl who barged into our homeroom earlier this week." Julis pointed out. "I knew you were trying to do something with Ayato."

Kotori deadpanned. "Great, I have to deal with two overprotective girls." she mumbled.

"So what is this about?" Ayato asked.

"Oh yeah, you also never told me about what this organization does either, so you owe us that as well." Sylvia reminded waving her finger.

Kotori started typing in inputs to bring up images on the big screen. "We were never planning to tell you any of this but after that little event, looks like I have no choice.

Turning her head to Sylvia, she thought to herself, _And if I don't, the singing witch is going to kill me._

"Kannazuki, bring up the first video."

"Yes ma'am!" Kannazuki brought up a remote to the screen to start the video

As the video started loading, Kotori laid back on her chair with her eyes closed just to wait for the reaction.

"Oh Shido… You're body is so muscular and your lips are so soft."

After hearing her own voice say that on video, Kotori reopened her eyes to which they widened at a recording of her sleeping in her bed with just underwear, sleeping talking while smooching hugging and smooching a body pillow with Shido's image on it.

"AGH! KANNAZUKI!"

"Sorry, so sorry, ma'am!" In a panic, Kannazuki began constantly pressing buttons to change it.

Turning her head, Kotori saw three different reactions coming from the students. Ayato was sweat dropping with a confused look, Sylvia was giggling, and Julis was giving Kotori a"WTF" face right at her.

"Ignore that…" she said bluntly, blushing.

Seeing the video brought up was now the correct one, Kotori turned back to the screen.

The video itself was a recording of Tohka fighting against AST squad members, which then switched to the time when the Yamai twins clashed causing a storm on Arubi Island, and then was brought to a recording of the time Miku brainwashed everyone.

"Now all three of those girls you see right there, they may have similar attributes to a genestella, or notably a strega or dante, but they aren't even genestella to begin with. They are known as special beings called spirits."

The three did not believe what they heard. They aren't not genestella? What Tohka pulled off, she wasn't a genestella? This just leads to mor

"Spirits? If they were spirits, wouldn't they be ghost-like?" Julis asked.

"No, not those kind. Spirits are special beings known to have come from another world. Whenever one appears, they cause something known as a spacequake, or spatial quake as another way to define them."

Ayato raised a hand, "Wait, that video showed that Tohka girl doing exactly what we saw just now, so does that mean-?"

"Correct, she's a spirit." Kotori finished. "Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku are all spirits as well."

"And what is a spacequake?" Sylvia asked.

"Kannazuki, show them." At Kotori's order, Kannazuki brought up a video of one of the many spacequakes that occurred. The video showed one going off in the field.

The three stared in awe, having trouble believing this. They never seen or heard of something like this before. But it looks like the video is actual footage.

"That kind of looks like a big explosion more than a quake if you ask me." Julis commented.

"I don't think I've ever heard of something like that, or possibly anyone." Sylvia said. "But with something that big, we should've definitely noticed it.

Kotori smirked, "You're right, no one has heard of them. At least not here, in this world."

All three simeotaneously said "Huh?"

"Believe it or not, we are actually from another world."

The room was filled with silence for a minute, and then Ayato, Julis, and Sylvia all widened their eyes. "HUUUUUUUUUHHHH?

"Wait, another world? How!?" Ayato asked.

"That's bull! You can't just simply expect people to believe that you're from another world." Julis exclaimed.

Tapping on Ayato's shoulder, Sylvia whispered into his ear about something.

"It could be possible." Sylvia whispered.

Ayato raised an eyebrow, how could she see it as a possibility. She dragged Ayato out the room and into the hall. Julis though was fuming at the scene.

"Hey, what exactly are you doing with him!?"

Both in the hallway, Sylvia hanged by the wall while Ayato stood in front of her, "Ayato, remember when we visited Fan Xinglou at Jie Long?"

Ayato recalled that day, "Yeah, during the festival"

"She mentioned about how she theorized about how the Invertia started."

That ringed in Ayato's mind, "Yeah, that's right. She said that she believed the Invertia was caused on purpose from another world."

Sylvia pointed up her index finger. "Exactly. And you saw firsthand what a spirit was, so maybe you can ask about the Invertia."

Ayato thought, why hasn't he asked that earlier. They might know if the theory is correct or not. It could unravel a big mystery.

Both returning back to the deck, Julis has finally calmed down. "Took you long enough."

Kotori raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Then Ayato took the opportunity to ask. "Kotori, you said you were from a different world. Have you heard of the Invertia?"

Kotori nodded in interest. "Yes actually, we have."

"Sylvia and I have this theory that it was caused on purpose from another world. Do you perhaps know anything particular about it?"

Kotori sighed. "If you think we know something about that meteor shower as a way to prove we're from another world, I'm sorry. We are more than likely not connected to it."

Ayato didn't expect to hear that. Sylvia then decided to speak up. "But, you said that you get spacequakes."

"And what about them? Spacequakes are almost like explosions. The Invertia was a meteor shower. Falling meteors cause explosions, but not the other way around."

That wasn't in Ayato and Sylvia's favor unfortunately. So they both just dropped it for the time being.

Kotori decided to change the subject. "As for the work we had Ayato go through, when we were guiding him through the dates he had. We were actually testing out a major system update all week."

Julis began to blush and get flustered, "Wait, did you just say "guiding him through dates?"

Sylvia took note of that as well. She though only her and Julis had plans with him. Well, originally just herself. But upon hearing that Julis had a date with him as well, she just went with it since she knows how loyal Ayato is to Julis.

She turned to Ayato, "Ayato, what did is this I'm hearing about dates? As in multiple? Plus she said they were doing this testing all week."

Ayato began sweating nervously. Julis is not someone you want to upset.

"I'm guessing this was with Sylvia and the others they were guiding." she mumbled turning her head away. But then instantly turned it back quickly upon realizing something. "Wait, were you taking advice from them on our date as well?"

Ayato aggressive shook his head in disagreement, "No, it wasn't like that. I told them specifically not to tell me to do anything. Because I felt confident that I know you well to be able to respond to you."

Julis blushed at the last statement. Did she just hear him say he knows her well?

"So you're telling me that you didn't just toy around with me and Ayato, but also his other friends as well?" Sylvia asked smiling, with dark aura surrounding her.

Kotori began to feel nervous, she now knows to never make Sylvia angry or else it might become a nightmare. "C-could you let me finish before you start bitching at me?"

Sylvia's aura faded away, her way of saying to continue.

Kotori sighed, having a feeling this won't end well once she finishes explaining everything. "The update was to help improve our systems on the ship that we use for dating operations. These operations are mainly done on spirits. Spirits back on our world are seen as threats by the public because since every time one appears, a spacequake occurs. Governments generally try to solve this problem by trying to kill them."

Kotori then brought up a picture of a couple girls hovering in the air wearing uniforms that seemed familiar to Ayato and Julis. The girls in the photo reminded them of the puppet RM-C, who they had to fight in the Pheonix Festa finals. Her design was very similar to the girls in the photo. "The girls shown in this photo are part of a secret military branch known as the Anti-Spirit Team, or AST for short."

Ayato began to have a feeling as to where this was going, "So the governments from your world try to kill these spirits, so am I to assume this organization actually-"

"Correct, we try to save them." Kotori finished, taking the words right out of Ayato's mouth. "We have one person head out and date the spirits and try to make them as happy as possible so we can seal their powers. If they become flooded with negative emotions, even if they are sealed, their power will go out of control and might end up causing another spacequake."

"Then why didn't you just test this on one of your workers instead of Ayato?"

Kotori smiled, "Because we only have one person who has the ability to seal away a spirit's power. But we don't want him to be having to deal with an over saturation of non mandatory girls, only when spirits appear. This organization was built for his sake."

"Just one guy!?" Ayato exclaimed.

"Who!?" Julis and Sylvia both simultaneously asked.

"Hey Kotori, you got a sec?" Right on cue, Shido walked right onto the deck. To which Kotori then turned to him with the other three doing the same.

Shido began to feel weirded out though by the stares, "What? You're all beginning to creep me out"

"Oh nothing, I'll be with you in a moment." Kotori replied with some sarcasm and a grin to show where she was going with this answer.

"Okay, just join me in the lounge." After which, Shido left leaving the room silent for a moment until Kotori decided to just spill it.

"Yup. Shido Itsuka is our spirit dater, the one with the ability to seal away a spirit's power. He's practically everything to Ratatoskr. All of this was built for his sake."

"Eh!? All of it!?" All three shouted.

Kotori didn't flinch, she knew they'd freak at this, "Those girls were all saved thanks to him. And I'm the organization's head commander, fitting for his little sister."

The three cannot believe what they were hearing. Not just that this company was built for one teenage boy around their age, but for a 14 year old to run a whole organization? Student council president was one thing but this was crazy.

"Ayato, what you've done this week was to help us and Shido get one step closer to achieving our goal. I knew I made the right choice picking you the day after I first saw you with Julis."

"I don't recall seeing you prior to you walking into our cl-" then it striked Ayato's mind to what she was referring to. "Wait, did you see me and Julis conversing out on the street earlier this week?"

Kotori nodded. "Yup, I got quite intrigued by you. I overheard your delimna. And hearing you being the victor at two festas after that made it even more easier to figure out who you were."

"Come with me," She said getting out of her chair and walking to the exit. The three were in tow.

As soon as Kotori brought them to the door to the lounge room and opened the door, the three students were met with poppers going off from all the crew members and some food on the table.

"Mr. Amagiri, congratulations on completing your task."

"You've put on quite a show indeed."

"Well done, Amagiri."

Ayato was left speechless until he came up with something, "What's this?"

"We were planning on getting this ready during your date and then have you come back here once you finish your date so we can celebrate a job well done. But with recent conflicts, we had to speed this up. This is something you didn't expect, did ya?" Kotori proudly commented.

Ayato couldn't help but smile. "No, I never expected this."

Shido and the other spirits came in with even more food. "You guys eat up as much as you like, we got plenty of food. So don't worry if Tohka starts stuffing stuff because bug warning, she has a bottomless stomach."

"Alright, as long as Sylvia and Julis along with my other friends can join, I'll be glad to attend."

Kotori smiled, "Fine by me, but we don't have their contact info, so you have to call them yourselves. We'll land the ship somewhere so they can find us."

So just like that, all of Ayato's friends came and they enjoyed the party for a couple hours. Though it had to take some explaining on Ayato's part as to who these people were.

"So you were working with these people all week?" Kirin asked. "And they were helping you get closer with us?"

"Pretty much," Ayato replied.

"Not surprising, I was on here before. Saw everything behind the scene" Saya stated.

"Then I guess I don't ne- HUH!?"

Saya nodded not shaken by the yell. "I got on the ship one time. Sense of direction, then I fell asleep on one of the beds, those beds held me like a prisoner."

Ayato and his other friends sweatdropped. "That's so you, Saya." Ayato commented.

"Well, it seems I wasn't the first to catch wind of this after all." Sylvia added.

"Hey Sylvia!" A voice called out and next thing, Sylvia had a pair of chopsticks holding something being put in her mouth.

"BLAUGH! Pft! Pft! Come on Tohka!" Sylvia whined spitting out something she didn't know what it was or what it tastes like. Though it did taste gross.

"It's a new recipe, I got it from this cooking anime I saw." Tohka proudly proclaims while holding up what appears to be a squid tentacle covered in peanut butter.

"Uh Tohka? That part was meant for comedy." Shido reminded her, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it wasn't a recipe? Nevermind!" Tohka rushed out of the room and came back with a different dish. "I also made this. It was simple as well. Just cut up a snake and boil it in water and walah! It's done!"

Sylvia's face turned white, she hoped to her dear life Tohka doesn't intend to try and feed her that. Unfortunately, it wasn't in her favor.

"Now try this Sylvia!" Tohka exclaimed with holding a piece of snake on a pair of chopsticks.

"AAAAAHHH! I'm not ready to die! I still have to find my teacher and marry Ayato!" Sylvia yelled while being chased in circles by Tohka.

"That was also comedy…" Shido mumbled.

"We have breaking news on events occurring in Asterisk!" A voice came from TV that was turned caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"This just in, we have reports regarding a lot of recurring incidents throughout the whole week. On Tuesday, we discovered a lot of damage done to multiple city signs, an arcade also filed a complaint about damaged done to the arcade. On top of that, we figured out that Queenvail had a couple offenders invade their campus. Do you think these were coincidental? I personally don't think so."

Upon hearing that, the crew turned towards Shido and the spirit girls with blank faces. "Lovely Shido, now we can't step foot out in the city or else we might get caught." Kotori said.

"Wait, you were the ones who caused the strange incidents?" Claudia asked.

"If I recall, the purple haired girl was the one at the arcade breaking stuff, right?" Saya asked.

Sylvia got back to her table after getting away from Tohka's cooking. "Afraid so, normally as student council presidents, we should be turning you in."

The crew began sweating nervously. "But… we'll just let it slide since from the looks of it, you might be leaving soon, am I right?"

Reine nodded. "Yes, we were planning on staying for a week. After that, we are told to head back. That time is now."

"Then I guess it's time to say goodbye," Ayato added.

Everyone got off the deck to begin final farewells. Kotori started it off by handing Ayato a piece of paper.

"This scholarship should be valid. We can't exactly tell them our organization's name, so we kept it classified. But it should be valid nonetheless. We might come back here someday once the tension from us faded away. So you can ask us for help if anything happens."

"Thank you." Ayato replied.

"Also, whether you participate in the Lindwurm Festa or not, we want to wish you good luck if you do. Ratatoskr is rooting for you." Kotori said smiling.

"Uh… I don't know if I will or not, but thank you for the encouragement as well in case something happens."

Miku walked up towards Sylvia, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Sylvia was confused, "O-okay?"

Miku took Sylvia's hand and dragged her away from everyone else but not too far so they could get back quickly.

"Sweetie, I just want to wish you the best of luck, because I'm rooting for you to win your darling's heart, just like how I am trying to win my darlings heart." Miku said with a wink.

Sylvia began blushing "Well… it might be kinda hard. I feel like I might in the end just lose to Julis."

Miku patted her head. "Don't worry about that. Keep your chin high and don't give up. And if you do lose, just try to be the best friend Ayato could ever have. He's quite lucky to be close with someone like you."

Sylvia felt some warmth from that comment. "Thanks, I'll do my best!" Sylvia replied confidently.

Shido, Kotori and everyone a part of Fraxinus began boarding the ship, Miku rushing to catch up and Sylvia getting back to her friends.

As soon as the hatch door closed, the ship's engine began turning on and in a couple of minutes, the ship rises out of the water and into the sky. Ayato and his friends continue to look in awe at how big the ship was and as soon as it turned and flew off over the ocean, a purple portal appeared right in front of them, to which Fraxinus entered. With the portal disappearing into thin air, the ship was out of sight, nowhere to be found, leaving Ayato and the others with dropped mouths.

"My, my… that was an unexpected show." Claudia joyfully commented, still having slight shock.

"Are they aliens?" Kirin asked.

"Weird." Saya slipped out with a blank expression.

"So… I guess they were from another world after all from the looks of it, right Sylvia?" Ayato commented, still surprised.

"I-I don't think any advance aircraft our society has built could pull off a stunt like that," Sylvia reluctantly stated.

Meanwhile, after Fraxinus re-entered back into their world over the same spot when they first entered, Reine had something on her mind she wanted to speak about.

"There's something that I noticed while we were there, it's regarding those rouged men who attacked Shin and the spirits."

Kotori turned to her, wanting the details. "You know something?"

"During my time off, I did some research in one of the city's public libraries. I noticed some strange things that's happened in Asterisk. Reports of robots, or puppets they call are being covered and pretending to be rouged men attacking innocent students. It's believed to be the cause of a student but I don't know who exactly."

Meanwhile…

"Those rouged men," Julis mentioned. "They might be more puppets Silas sent out. He's still out there for sure. You saw first hand, didn't you Ayato?"

Ayato nodded in agreement. "I had a feeling he might've had to do with that. Either him or someone else probably figured out their power, so they tried to attack and capture them probably. Though they won't be able to accomplish that now."

Back at Fraxinus…

"There have been many incidents and rumored conspiracies. And it seems they all connect to some group known as the Golden Bough Alliance." Reine concluded.

"The Golden Bough Alliance?" Kotori asked.

"From the looks of it, they want to have dominance over the world. And there was one way for the Integrated Enterprise Foundation to have the power to achieve that in the previous century that the Alliance wants to repeat ."

"And that is?"

"The Invertia. The incident left countries in ruin, which allowed the current leading integration to rise to power. The Golden Bough Alliance might have plans to re-enact the same incident so they can rise to power themselves."

Kotori didn't like the sound of this, Asterisk and it's world might end up being in danger. "Wish we could help, but we couldn't say there forever. Plus we have our own matters to deal with."

Reine nodded, "We'd just have to hope that they will be fine. Ayato looks like someone who might know what to do in case something bad happens."

Ayato and his friends looked out into the sea for a brief moment, before they all turned around and headed back.

"I have this feeling, something is bound to happen. Whatever the reason, I'll be prepared for it." Ayato thought to himself.

THE END


	9. Author's Note

_If you're reading this, then you must've finally finished A Date in Asterisk. This fanfic was fun to write, and kind of a burden though. So here's the story on how I started developing this. It was during the holidays of 2018 that around the time I was watching a lot of anime to feel a sense of nostalgia of when I first got into anime around the holidays of 2014. So a little over 4 years ago from the time this was made. I ended up watching the Lonely Feather scene from Asterisk War out of nowhere and then I ended up becoming more attached to the series then I originally was back in 2016. In 2016, it was really mainly me wanting to see a season 3 to see what happened with Orphelia. But now I want to see more of Sylvia. It really sucks that she got half-assed in the anime since out of all the harem characters, she could probably have been easily the most likeable. I don't know if she'd be another Rem from Re:Zero, but she could've been something. She could change this whole hate around. I also have been feeling a little unconfident and somewhat miserable that Asterisk War would never get a season 3 or that Sylvia will never get a chance to shine due to how hated and forgettable the series is among the public. And the hate comments I see when browsing for anything new isn't helping. On top of that, because the series wasn't well received even with all the hype, there isn't that strong of a fan base, and that means fanfiction was very restricted. It could also be struggling to bring it up somewhere without someone bashing it or referencing Chivalry as the superior. (I saw both and liked them both so I can't really hate either of them) So I decided to chip in and write something myself and since Date A Live III, which is my favorite harem anime of all time, started to air and I was really hyped for that. So I came up with the idea of having Fraxinus do their dating operations on Ayato and his harem as a unique twist. As for the burden part though, I had to force myself to keep wanting to think about Asterisk War so I wouldn't just roam off and leave this incomplete which I can never stand with any anime adaptions AND fanfiction. It did make me feel incredibly anxious. So I pushed myself until the end making this. This is intended to be standalone for the time being. Unless I have inspiration or yearn to do something, I probably won't be writing another fanfic for a while. This is actually the first fanfic I worked on in 6 years when writing this. I wrote three other fanfics prior to this and while one was complete, the sequel was never finished, and the other one wasn't completed either. That was because I roamed off and got interested in something else. I didn't want to do it for this though. Whether a season 3 happens or not, I want to say this. I want to see maybe you guys try writing something for Asterisk War, especially Sylvia. There's already two fiction written well with her being a heroine in them. I had the most ideas with Sylvia hence why her chapter was two parts. I'd at least like to see even more fanfiction for Asterisk War then what it already has. Just putting it out there though, not forcing. But just a word of thought. Anyway, story's over, peace._


End file.
